Somewhere beyond the sea
by lucyyh
Summary: Verdades descubiertas, sentimientos encontrados. Muchos años de una mentira en la que ha vivido y que ahora no sabe cómo enfrentar. Secuela de "Innocence, Consciousness, Desolation".
1. Prólogo: Miles away

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece, todo es de Bruno excepto la canción que es de Snow Patrol. Te odio Heller ¬¬.

**Resumen:** Aprox. dos años después del encuentro de Van Pelt con Lisbon, Jane se entera de la verdad. Y no sabe qué hacer con todo lo que ha sentido por ella durante estos últimos siete años...no es fácil darse cuenta que has odiado a una persona que no se lo merecía.

**A/N:** Y esto, por si no recuerdan de qué hablo más arriba, es la secuela de "Innocence, Consciousness, Desolation". Esta vez, es la perspectiva de Jane frente a la situación y a la revelación que le hace Van Pelt. Este es sólo el prólogo, así que no se emocionen XD. Intentaré ser fiel al minific, porque me gusta demasiado como para arruinarlo...pero no prometo nada. Si quienes leen ven alguna estupidez, son libres de decirlo. El título digamos que acabo de robarlo de una canción de Keane. Es muy probable que el título no tenga nada que ver con el fic en sí, pero no lo cambiaré...porque no se me ocurre nada mejor. Si a alguien sí se le ocurre, por favor comparta XDD. Se lo agradeceré en el alma.

Comentarios y críticas, bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

_**Somewhere beyond the sea**_

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from here to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My finger in creases of distant dark places_

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold gound_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold gound_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

_And miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold gound_

_and I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

**Miles away.-**

Se bebió el contenido del vaso de una sola vez; el dorado líquido hiriéndole, quemándole la garganta. Odiaba el whisky. No había bebida que le desagradara más de todas las que existían en la faz de la tierra y a pesar de eso, la botella frente a él ya no tenía ni una gota de líquido. Cada trago que tomaba, cada sensación de desesperante ardor, lograba hacerle sentir vivo. Que estaba allí, en ese momento, en un bar a las tres de la madrugada Y todo aquello era real, en verdad estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que había creído firmemente durante los últimos seis años, no era más que su prodigiosa mente arreglando los hechos a su conveniencia.

No tenía otra explicación para justificar su ceguera frente a lo sucedido. Ahora que sabía la verdad, que analizaba cada gesto, cada hecho, cada mirada; la verdad se mostraba clara y abrumadora ante sus ojos. Debió haberse dado cuenta en aquel momento de lo que pasaba. Porque entonces podría haberla detenido y las cosas serían diferentes. Como se suponía que fuesen.

Llamó al bartender y le pidió otra botella de whisky. El hombre, observándolo con preocupación, le sugirió que mejor se fuera a casa, que ya por esa noche era suficiente. Él se levantó con la misma sonrisa encantadora-e igualmente falsa-de siempre y le dijo que no estaba borracho, que su resistencia era mayor que la de un elefante. Luego de algunos minutos de demostraciones varias y argumentos lo suficientemente inteligentes y agotadores de su parte, se vio con una nueva botella de whisky frente a él, pero tuvo que prometer que una vez la terminara se largaría.

El primer vaso desapareció más rápido de lo que se demoró en ser servido. Mientras rellenaba la copa, se preguntó si no sería mejor haber pedido tequila. Quizás toda esta idea de torturarse a través del alcohol, habría sido mucho más potente si se emborrachaba con su bebida favorita. Se preguntó si aún bebería tequila, si seguía gustándole. Si Van Pelt no estaría equivocada y Lisbon seguía siendo la misma. Sabía que era una esperanza absurda, porque nadie volvía a ser el mismo después de un hecho tan horrendo.

-¿Sabías que…-dijo en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. El bartender le miró fastidiado- desde aquí, la ciudad de Sacramento, capital del estado de California; y Detroit, la ciudad del estado de Michigan, existe una distancia de 3.246 kms?

-Son muchos kilómetros-dijo el bartender, sin mirarlo.

-Demasiados...-se quedó unos instantes pensativo y luego dijo-¿no tienes por ahí un mapa?

-¿Para qué demonios necesitas un mapa? ¿Quieres comprobar si tienes razón?

-No…en un mapa la distancia se reduce a lo que mi dedo pueda recorrer…-levantó la vista y sonrió con amargura-así me sentiré más cerca de ella….

-OOOOOO-

Yo de nuevo. La canción se llama "Set the fire to the third bar" de Snow Patrol. Bellísima canción :)

Review this Chapter

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Capítulo 1: Revelation

**Disclaimer:** No es mío! sino Jane se hubiese (spoiler) y Lisbon estaría infinitamente más cabreada XD.

**A/N:** El primer capítulo de esta historia. Me he demorado y eso que lo tengo casi todo escrito...pero de pronto me dan los chungos y termino reescribiendo capítulos completos (como este) y luego no me conformo y sigo haciendo cambios (como con este). Pero todo tiene un final, y en un momento de lucidez he decidido subirlo de una vez antes de volver a hacer cambios e histerizarme más aún...lo sé, estoy loca. No puedo con mi vida XD. Por cierto, y aunque ya lo dije, esta es una secuela de una historia anterior, que escribí hace alrededor de un año. No sé si se necesitará leer la primera parte, a mi parecer sí, sobre todo por algunos detalles que acá se explican sólo por encima...por lo tanto, dejo el link: .net/s/6223334/1/Innocence_Consciousness_Desolation. Otra cosa, este es un flashback (que sí, que el que diga al principio doce horas antes es bastante obvio, pero...mi necesidad de explicar todo se hace presente).

Como siempre, comentarios, críticas y el hacerme notar las parrafadas y errores que pueda tener el texto, son bienvenidas, siempre con respeto. Me refiero a sin insultos.

Gracias a quienes leyeron, pusieron en alerta y comentaron el prólogo. Espero no decepcionar.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

><p><strong>Revelation<strong> 

_12 horas antes._

-¡Wayne, Wayne! Déjala sola, no le pasará nada…¡Wayne!

Jane sonreía ampliamente observando la escena que se daba en el patio de la casa de la familia Rigsby. El hombretón de metro noventa de estatura, perseguía con expresión de preocupación a la pequeña de año y medio que recientemente había aprendido a caminar y que en estos momentos practicaba el correr a pasos torpes por el amplio espacio; mientras su madre perseguía a su esposo para que dejase en paz a la niña, intentando hacerle entrar en razón y que comprendiera que no iba a sufrir un accidente mortal sólo por caer sentada sobre el césped. La niña en cambio, no hacía más que reír a carcajadas, sin entender que el que su padre la persiguiese, no tenía nada que ver con algún juego, sino que era la preocupación de un padre sobreprotector.

-¿Y si se cae, se golpea la cabeza o se rompe una pierna o el cuello?

-¡Existen más posibilidades de que tú termines con tortícolis o lumbago a que ella se haga daño por caerse en el pasto!

Rigsby prefirió hacer oídos sordos a lo que su esposa le decía y ella, viendo que perdía su tiempo, dio un bufido y se acercó hasta la puerta en donde Jane les observaba apoyado en uno de los pilares.

-Déjale Grace, no lograrás nada diciéndole que no se hará daño si Meg se cae. El sólo hecho de que le digas que la niña se puede caer, es suficiente como para que se ponga histérico.

-Es un cabezota-bufó nuevamente Grace-yo sé que los padres primerizos tendemos a ser sobreprotectores, pero Wayne ya rebasa los límites…

-Es su pequeña…intentará protegerla de cualquier posible peligro…aunque sea sólo imaginario.

Van Pelt captó algo de la nostalgia mezclada con tristeza que cruzó por un momento los ojos de Jane. Se preguntó si se veía reflejado a sí mismo en esa imagen, si alguna vez se comportó igual a como lo hacía Wayne con Meg. Luego de la muerte de RJ, poco a poco fue mostrando signos de querer abrirse con los demás. Incluso llegó a contarles algunas cosas sobre su familia, recuerdos que atesoraba celosamente y de los que nadie nunca supo. Ahora, por lo menos podía hablar de ellas sin que la obsesión por la venganza nublara sus recuerdos.

-¿Quieres un té?-le dijo, llamando su atención-has llegado hace por lo menos diez minutos y me sorprende no verte con una taza en la mano.

-Eso es porque puse la tetera y me vine a ver a Wayne persiguiendo a la bebé por todos lados…es tan divertido que hasta me olvidé del té-le sonrió.

-Pues me alegro que no sintamos olor a quemado, porque si no estaría diciéndole adiós a mi cocina nueva…

Caminaron hacia el interior de la cocina, cuya puerta conectaba con el jardín. Era amplia y pintada de un amarillo pálido, tenía un gran mesón pegado a la pared, lleno de cajones y armarios por sobre él, pintados en blanco. En el centro de la habitación, había una pequeña mesa en la que se hacían todas las comidas diarias. Jane insistió en preparar el té, pues no confiaba aún en que Grace supiera prepararlo a su gusto. Después de unos minutos en los que dispuso las tazas y sirvió el brebaje, se sentó frente a la pelirroja y, luego de dar un sorbo, le dijo:

-Entonces, ¿me dirás para lo que me pediste que viniera? ¿O debo esperar un poco más a que por fin te atrevas a echarlo fuera?

Van Pelt sorprendida, intentó decir alguna cosa pero no pudo.

-Salta a la vista que no me llamaste para una visita social-continuó, como queriendo explicarle el que supiera las razones por las que le había pedido que fuera-aunque tú y Rigsby suelen invitarme a cenar o por alguna ocasión en especial, esta vez no fue así. Lo supe desde el momento en que me lo dijiste en la oficina. Te noté algo nerviosa, como si quisieras esconder el verdadero motivo o no tuvieras aún la fortaleza suficiente para revelarlo. Tu actitud cuando abriste la puerta y que te dedicaras a perseguir a Rigsby por todo el patio me dijo que aún no estabas preparada…al principio pensé que era alguna noticia terrible, pero luego…-estudió su rostro como hacía siempre que quería encontrar alguna pista o confirmación-me decanté por la opción del secreto. Algo que has debatido durante mucho tiempo el decirme, pero no sabes cómo…o que…

-Basta-se levantó de la mesa y dejó su taza de té en el lavabo-sé que necesitas analizar todo, que es parte de ti…pero sólo estás consiguiendo que esto sea más difícil.

-Lo siento-le dijo con sinceridad. Se daba cuenta que para la chica era difícil toda la situación en la que se encontraba. Guardó silencio, cediéndole el espacio que necesitase para que hablara.

-Tienes que entender…-permaneció de espaldas a él-esto que te contaré a continuación, es algo que prometí no revelar nunca. La persona…me hizo prometer que no te lo diría jamás…porque no…-sacudió la cabeza y suspiró-no entiendo sus razones, ni las comparto. Pero es algo que ella quería y para mí fue razón suficiente para callar.

Algo en aquella utilización del pronombre femenino hizo que el consultor se pusiera en alerta. En su interior, la sospecha comenzó a tomar forma, que lo fuera lo que fuera Grace quería decirle, estaba relacionado con alguien cuyo nombre no había pronunciado durante demasiado tiempo, si bien jamás había podido arrancarla de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, prefirió quedarse en su sitio y no decir nada, movido en parte por la curiosidad que le producía la revelación que estaban por darle, y también por el cariño que profesaba por la pelirroja, a quien en estos instantes veía tan nerviosa. Sabía que ella jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos y que seguramente, era importante lo que quería decirle.

-… ¿recuerdas-se aclaró la garganta un poco y continuó-recuerdas, cuando hace casi dos años, fui a la boda de mi hermano en Detroit?-él asintió-…ni mi padre ni mis hermanos me dejaban ayudar en nada…así que salí sola a dar una vuelta por ahí…iba caminando cerca de un café, cuando vi a una persona que me parecía conocida…así que me acerqué. Era Lisbon. Me sorprendió encontrarla allí, estaba segura que seguía en Nueva York, pero de todas maneras me dio gusto encontrarla allí. Ella….

Jane se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a marcharse, pero sintió la mano de Van Pelt aferrarse con fuerza a su brazo.

-No te vas-le dijo con una firmeza inusitada en ella-necesitas escuchar esto.

-No me interesa saber nada de ella Grace, lo sabes bien. Perdió mi respeto y mi estima el día en que me traicionó.

-Te sentarás en esa silla y me escucharás hasta que termine-la pelirroja subió un poco la voz-ya es momento que sepas la verdad de todo lo que pasó. No puedo seguir permitiendo que tu recuerdo de ella siga estando manchado por lo que nos hizo creer. Quizás ya no soy capaz de ayudarla, pero a ti sí…

Jane se soltó del agarre que ella aún mantenía sobre su brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella me traicionó Grace sabía lo importante que era para mí el caso de Red John, cuantos años estuve tras su pista para vengarme por la muerte de mi mujer y mi hija…era la única, la única persona en la que confiaba…durante años…nadie sabía tanto sobre mí como ella…y simplemente…-no pudo continuar. Las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta, sin darle posibilidad alguna de decir algo coherente.

-No te traicionó Jane-Grace sonaba más calmada de lo que había estado durante la conversación. Desde el patio, podían escuchar con claridad la risa cantarina de Meg, que se divertía con alguna gracia que su padre le hacía.

-Sí lo hizo, a mí, a ti, a todos en el equipo…ni siquiera miró atrás cuando se largó con su amante del FBI para perseguir la gloria…¿sabes lo que hizo?-reía con amargura-enviaba a ese tal Rick a darme información falsa sobre Red John, las que como idiota yo seguía, pensando que por eso se había ido del equipo, para poder seguir ayudándome a encontrarlo…hasta que un día, siguiendo una de esas pistas, me encuentro con la noticia en la televisión sobre que-imitó la voz de un presentador de noticias- "el psicópata que sembró el terror en todo el estado de California fue ultimado esta madrugada en un barrio industrial de Delaware, donde se escondía en una casa abandonada"-se pasó la mano por la nuca y apretó los dientes-¡en Delaware Grace y yo estaba en el jodido Seattle! Jugó conmigo, con la única razón que me mantenía vivo…y ni siquiera le importó…

-Claro que le importó-el rió con sarcasmo-¡sí que le importó!...es por eso que hizo…ella tenía sus razones Jane…en aquellos tiempos estabas peor que nunca con el tema de Red John…incluso te olvidabas del resto de los casos, con tal de seguir pistas que no llevaban a nada y que tú sabías que eran callejones sin salida…la obsesión te estaba consumiendo Jane…

-Era mi decisión, y ella me quitó ese derecho…-su voz era fría y llena de odio.

-Quizás-concedió-pero no puedes pedirle a las personas que te quieren, el verte destruirte sin mover un dedo.

-Y supongo que la gloria con la que se cubrió por acabar con el psicópata más famoso de California no tuvo nada que ver-dijo con sarcasmo-supongo que ahora en Detroit es agente superior o alguna cosa parecida ¿o no? Su nombre no apareció en las noticias ni en los diarios, pero se resguardaron todos los nombres de los agentes en la operación, así que no me sorprendería que ella en estos momentos esté disfrutando de todos los beneficios que…

-Hace casi seis años que no trabaja en el FBI Jane, renunció. Pero en una cosa sí te doy la razón…ella participó en el operativo que dio muerte a Red John…sólo ella.

Jane, que hasta el momento paseaba de un lado a otro por la cocina, se detuvo en seco-¿Qué?

-Ella…estaba vigilando la casa donde se encontraba, junto a un compañero…la redada ocurriría dentro de una o dos horas, no recuerdo…-suspiró-drogó a su compañero para poder entrar a la casa y…lo mató Jane. Le torturó y mató…

Durante los siguientes minutos, y sin que mediara interrupción por su parte, Patrick Jane escuchó con atención todo lo que Grace Van Pelt le relataba, tal como ella lo había oído de labios de Lisbon. Incluso aunque la ex-jefa de la unidad de crímenes violentos del CBI prefirió guardarse para ella gran parte de la historia sobre cómo había acabado con Red John, la narración resultaba penosa, horrenda e increíble; tanto que el consultor a duras penas podía controlar sus emociones a medida que escuchaba cada uno de los detalles. Le costó unos minutos asimilar todo, luego que Grace terminase de hablar. Y aún así, no podía creer que todo fuera verdad.

-Creí que era hora de que lo supieras Jane-dijo, cuando vio que él no decía nada- porque no puedes seguir odiándola, no puedes seguir mostrando desprecio por ella o yéndote a otro lugar cuando alguien habla de ella…no se lo merece. Y tú tampoco.

-Es una idiota-dijo, una vez Grace se quedó en silencio-una idiota…¿Qué esperaba haciendo esto? ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué, la cárcel? ¡Ella sabía que no me importaba pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión, que estaba consciente de lo que todo esto conllevaría y que no me importaba! Arruinar…engañarme…de esa manera tan….

-¿No lo entiendes?-Rigsby apareció en la puerta de la cocina con Meg dormida en sus brazos. Tanto el consultor como su esposa se giraron para mirarlo-ella no lo hizo para librarte de la cárcel…lo hizo para salvarte de ti mismo.

-oooooo-


	3. Capítulo 2: Decision

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, todo pertenece al maravilloso Sr Heller al que ahora mismo idolatro tanto que voy a morir de amor por él. ¿Se nota el sarcasmo? la parte que no es mío es cierta.

**A/N:** Capítulo 2 de esta historia. A ver...la primera parte pertenece al flashback inconcluso del capi anterior, luego al presente de Jane en el bar...me niego rotundamente a poner eso de "fin de flashback, lo más que verán serán líneas separando el texto. Soy así de rara. Creo que el resto se explica por sí solo.

Comentarios, críticas, bien recibidas, con respeto. Si no es así, ahórrese el tiempo malgastado, porque no le dedicaré ni un segundo a leerlo.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Decision<strong>

_-¿No lo entiendes?-Rigsby apareció en la puerta de la cocina con Meg dormida en sus brazos. Tanto el consultor como su esposa se giraron para mirarlo-ella no lo hizo para librarte de la cárcel…lo hizo para salvarte de ti mismo._

Rigsby caminó despacio hasta Grace, que le miraba con una media sonrisa algo triste y, con cuidado, dejó a la niña en sus brazos; para luego depositar un suave beso en la frente de la pelirroja. Sólo entonces se giró hacia Jane, que sorprendentemente, había permanecido mudo y sin moverse un milímetro del lugar,seguramente debido a la impresión que le causó el hecho de que Rigsby interviniera en la conversación. ¿Eso significaba que todos sabían la verdad menos él? Se preguntó. Aquello le hizo enfurecer aún más.

-Todo el mundo sabía la verdad menos yo-se pasó una mano por la nuca, moviéndose de un lado a otro-supongo que Cho también lo sabe ¿no? ¿Quién más, Minelli, Hightower, el conejo de pascua, papá Noel?-dijo con ironía.

-Hightower siempre lo supo pero no podía revelar nada, era…confidencial. El FBI no quería que se filtrara la información, y sólo le dijeron a ella como cortesía. Wayne lo descubrió…-le explicó Grace-estuve algún tiempo ocultándole la verdad, pero yo estaba demasiado triste y él lo notó…y me derrumbé. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y mi esposo me pareció la persona más adecuada…no quería tener secretos con él…

-Yo se lo conté a Cho-intervino Rigsby-pensé que era buena idea decírselo, porque él y Lisbon, a pesar que no lo demostraban, confiaban el uno en el otro…y si ella lo permitía, podía volver a depositar su confianza en él y no me equivoqué. Desde entonces han mantenido contacto. Me gusta pensar que el saber que cuenta con él-y a través de Cho con nosotros-ha quitado un poco del peso que lleva en sus hombros.

-Ella se lo ha buscado Rigsby-habló con desprecio-nadie jamás le pidió que _me salvara_ ni nada parecido. Yo estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. La cárcel no significaba nada para mi…

-¿Sigues sin comprenderlo?…librarte de la cárcel habría sido mucho más fácil de lo que piensas Jane… ¡demonios! Hasta habíamos hablado de ello, estábamos de acuerdo en que dado el caso, moveríamos algunos hilos, falsificaríamos evidencias; lo que fuese necesario para ayudarte. Estoy seguro que incluso no hubieses necesitado de nuestro apoyo para ello, que tú mismo encontrarías la forma para convencer al jurado de declararte no culpable-Wayne miró a Grace, quien asintió levemente-tú no comprendes…ella, quiso salvarte de ti mismo. No quería que te convirtieras en un monstruo, en una persona que no sintiera remordimientos luego de asesinar a alguien…

-Maté a Hardy por ella-dijo el consultor, apretando los dientes-¿piensas que siento remordimientos por eso?

-No es lo mismo.

-¡Claro que lo es!-explotó-¡le reventé el hígado a alguien de un balazo y ni siquiera he pasado un día sin dormir por ello!-Meg dio un pequeño brinco en los brazos de su madre, y de inmediato Jane se calló. Luego de unos instantes en que esperó a que la niña volviese a dormir tranquila, retomó la discusión, pero esta vez en voz baja-jamás había disparado, ni siquiera tomado una escopeta…y no dudé ni un instante en matarle…

-Porque querías salvarle la vida a tu compañera, a tu amiga…quizás la diferencia no sea nada para ti, pero está ahí presente. La venganza te estaba consumiendo Jane, no pensabas…

-…en nada más-dijo Jane, riendo con sarcasmo-¿por qué todo el mundo utiliza aquello como prueba irrefutable para demostrar que ella hizo lo correcto?

-Nadie dice que hizo bien-la voz de Rigsby bajó a un tono casi amenazante-si lo hubiésemos sabido, si tan sólo nos hubiese dicho, ten por seguro que la detenemos….perdimos a nuestro referente, jefa, amiga…ella siempre fue mi modelo a seguir, y enterarme de todo lo que ha pasado cómo ha sacrificado su carrera por ti…por ti y que ni siquiera tengas un mínimo de…-apretó los puños y respiró profundo, queriendo evitar decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría-me duele, me entristece…nada puedo hacer ya por ella, aparte de intentar que entiendas…ella no quería que te convirtieras en un monstruo Jane, alguien a quien la vida no le importa nada…no quería mirarte a la cara y ver, que aquella persona por la que arriesgaba su carrera sin dudarlo un segundo, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue…quería que te libraras de esa carga que habías asumido, de llevar a cabo una venganza que no te reportaría nada más que vacío…

-No era su decisión, era mía…-porfió.

-Sí, tienes razón-concedió-pero también era la suya el hacer algo por ti. Y aunque no la comparto, la entiendo-se acercó a Grace que permanecía allí, meciendo con suavidad a su hija y pasó un brazo por su cintura, acercándola a su pecho-yo habría hecho lo mismo por alguien a quien quiero…

Jane no supo qué decir. Abrumado por todo lo que había escuchado, se dio media vuelta y, caminando a grandes zancadas, salió de la casa de sus amigos. Grace se adelantó dos pasos para detenerlo, pero Wayne, la retuvo y le dijo:

-Déjale…son muchas cosas las que ahora mismo le agobian…tiene que calmarse y pensar las cosas…ya veremos qué es lo que sucede….

* * *

><p><strong>-ooo-<strong>

-¿Desde hace cuánto te conozco Patrick?-el bartender le sacó de aquella especie de trance en el que estaba, rememorando los acontecimientos de hace unas horas.

-Me conoces desde hace cinco años, cuando te libré de ir derecho a una cadena perpetua por el asesinato de tu socio, al que había matado su mujer…-contestó, medio sonriendo.

-Exacto…y desde entonces te pasas por lo menos una vez por semana y en vez de beber un trago como cualquier persona normal, te metes a mi cocina y te haces uno de esos brebajes que tanto te gustan y que jamás me dejas ni a mí ni a nadie de este lugar preparar…

-Es té, Charlie-le observó divertido-¿pero a qué viene este repentino deseo de recordar nuestro tiempo juntos?-Charlie rodó los ojos.

-A que quizás yo no tenga ni la mitad de la habilidad, la inteligencia y el poder de observación del que tanto te pavoneas-se encogió de hombros-pero te conozco, sé cuando estás preocupado, alegre, triste o cuando estás cabreado…y me preguntaba si me dirías lo que te pasa o sólo tengo que quedarme aquí viendo cómo te acabas una segunda botella de whisky hasta que quedes inconsciente, para luego tomar tu patética anatomía y tirarla dentro de un taxi al que rogaré no le vomites el tapizado…

Jane rió quedamente, y bebió otro sorbo de su vaso. Cuando llegó al bar sólo pensaba en emborracharse hasta quedar sin sentido, quizás auto flagelarse por su estupidez o esperar que el alcohol lograra el milagro de borrarle la memoria. Quería estar en un lugar donde nada le recordase a ella, ni a sus actos, ni a su estúpida ceguera…donde no le hicieran preguntas que no tenía idea cómo responder. Pero hasta Charlie había notado lo mal que estaba. De lo contrario, jamás le habría dicho nada, apenas si algún comentario sobre lo idiota que era, las típicas preguntas sobre como iban las cosas y pedirle que no le espantara la clientela. Sin embargo, el bartender había demostrado que se podía confiar en él, en más de una ocasión le había prestado apoyo, muchas veces desde el silencio. Y quizás, necesitaba alguien que no tuviese participación en la historia para que le diese una visión objetiva de ella. Meneó la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando, contarle a Charlie sobre Lisbon, la venganza…? miró el vaso donde lentamente se deshacían los cubos de hielo en el líquido ámbar y murmuró un quedo _"maldito whisky"_; culpándole por aquella necesidad tan humana de querer compartir lo que le agobiaba.

-Y ni pienses que se me ha olvidado toda aquella charla sobre Detroit, el mapa y _"ella"_...así que…-Charlie volvió a captar su atención al hablarle. El bartender, que parecía preocupado de secar unas copas, de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo-supongo que lo que te estoy diciendo es que si quieres hablar…aquí estoy…

-…es complicado Charlie…-el aludido asintió. Jane le miró durante unos instantes y luego, considerando qué podía decir y qué no, continuó-¿alguna vez has vivido convencido de un hecho, de una situación planteada de cierta manera…pero luego te has enterado que las cosas no son como tú las pensabas?

-Hombre no…pero no debe ser agradable.

-El caso es, Charlie, que durante mucho tiempo odié a una persona porque pensé que me había traicionado. Hoy me enteré que no es así…o por lo menos, los hechos por los que la he odiado, no son los correctos. Y ahora…no sé qué debo sentir. En mi cabeza todo es tan confuso…no sé si sigo odiándola, si me odio a mí mismo, o si lo que siento es culpa o rabia…por lo que me ocultó, porque tomó la decisión que me correspondía tomar a mi…o porque…en realidad...no lo sé-meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado por el caos absoluto en sus sentimientos.

Charlie reflexionó durante unos momentos y luego habló-bueno…lo que dices es un poco…no, muy vago, pero supongo que no me dirás nada concreto…así que sólo te puedo decir esto. No aclararás tus sentimientos sentado aquí ahogándote en whisky. Creo que eso lo sabes. También estoy seguro, porque te conozco, que tienes muy claro lo que debes hacer. Sólo hay una forma de que puedas encontrar paz. Y esa es conociendo su verdad, sus razones del por qué hizo y tomó decisiones que no le correspondían…puede que tengas una idea, pero necesitas oírlo de ella. Por ti, tu tranquilidad…y porque si te sientes culpable, es porque ella también merece estar encontrar aunque sea un poco de tranquilidad.

Dicho esto, Charlie se alejó. Salió de la barra y fue hasta una de las mesas donde uno de los clientes que aún permanecía allí, comenzaba a volverse demasiado molesto. Después de unos minutos de inútil charla con el borracho y de que enviara al guardia que siempre permanecía cerca de la puerta a que lo sacara a la calle, volvió a la barra. Jane ya no estaba allí. Junto a la botella a medio terminar y el vaso, encontró algunos dólares y en la servilleta escrito a tropezones, un simple _"gracias"_. El bartender sonrió. Sólo esperaba que Patrick Jane tomara la decisión correcta y fuese capaz de perdonar y perdonarse también.

* * *

><p><strong>-ooo-<strong>

Le gustaba ir caminando a su apartamento, aunque era ya tarde y por algunas calles no era muy seguro andar. Pero disfrutaba el ir admirando el paisaje y que el viento frío le golpease el rostro. Era su forma de distraerse de todo lo que le preocupaba y también, la manera en que aclaraba sus ideas, que normalmente parecían girar descontroladas en su cabeza. Esa noche, su preocupación se centraba en un tema en especial que hacía tiempo le inquietaba. Debía tomar algunas decisiones que no sabía si serían las correctas, pero después de tanto tiempo reflexionando sobre el tema, no encontraba ninguna otra manera de resolverlo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta su edificio, y luego de subir los seis pisos que le separaban de su apartamento por las escaleras-el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio desde la mañana-llegó al pasillo y, a pesar de la poca luz, descubrió una forma humana que estaba sentada-o arrodillada- al lado de su puerta. Su mano fue rápida al costado, buscando un arma que hace mucho ya no llevaba en ese lugar. Maldiciendo mentalmente se acercó con cautela, confiando sólo en sus habilidades en la defensa personal, pero cuando estuvo a sólo un metro se detuvo en seco, congelándose en el lugar.

-Oh, Grace...-fue lo único capaz de decir.

-oooooo-


	4. Capítulo 3: No hero in her sky

**Disclaimer: **Es de Heller. Mío no, o estaría forrada, no trabajaría en una oficina ni le pondría apodos a todos y cada uno de mis jefes y compañeros...XD.

A/N: Me he demorado, pero es que este capítulo que cuelgo a continuación no estaba pensado en la historia original, pero sentí que hacía falta. Yo y mis ganas de explicarlo todo se han hecho presentes.

Quiero agradecer a quienes comentan y han puesto esta historia en sus alertas, en especial a Cargarpe, Inthesnow (mi querida Lara!), Eliaca y Thementalistgirl. Los comentarios los agradezco porque ellos ayudan a mejorar y también a explicar los por qués si existe alguno. Por lo tanto, comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, los últimos con respeto. Me refiero específicamente a los insultos aquí.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>No hero in her sky<strong>

Cuando Teresa Lisbon, hace casi siete años atrás, resolvió sacrificar todo lo que consideraba más querido e importante para ella, con tal de impedir que Jane llevase a cabo su venganza y con ello terminara su vida; conocía a la perfección las consecuencias. No fue una decisión impensada, ni tampoco guardaba esperanzas sobre lo que pasaría después. Sabía muy bien que su vida daría un giro, que probablemente perdería a las personas que estimaba y que Jane no la perdonaría. Sinceramente, no esperaba nada. Sólo que sus acciones permitieran que la gente a su alrededor-sobretodo a Jane-pudiesen rehacer sus vidas sin el peligro que representaba RJ. Quizás, la única ambición que tenía para sí misma era poder vivir tranquila. Nada más.

No negaba que extrañaba a las personas que se habían convertido en su familia durante tantos años. El compartir cada día con ellos, arriesgando la vida por proteger al otro, los pequeños momentos compartidos alrededor de una pizza o incluso en medio de un caso, poniendo a prueba sus capacidades, les convirtieron en los únicos que borraban todo rastro de soledad de su existencia. Le dolía pensar en cómo la juzgarían, las mentiras en las que vivirían y que evitarían, a su modo de ver, un sufrimiento y una culpa que ninguno merecía ni tenían por qué sentir. Nadie tenía por qué cargar con el peso de sus acciones. Y sin embargo, durante los primeros meses después de haber acabado con Red John, la pérdida de las personas queridas muchas veces le agobiaba a niveles insospechados. Se ahogaba en la tristeza y la soledad que le rodeaba; extrañaba su vida anterior tanto, que muchas veces se despertó llorando a mitad de la noche, presa de la desesperación. Sólo el tiempo y la fuerza de la que era dueña, evitaron que se derrumbara al punto de la depresión o la locura.

En su búsqueda y empeño por no dejarse vencer, el trabajo también le ayudó. En una de sus tantas caminatas por Detroit, coincidió con una ex compañera en la academia de policía y mientras bebían un café, Gabrielle-así se llamaba la mujer-le contó que hacía unos años, luego de la pérdida de su esposo en un accidente, había decidido abandonar la policía, más que nada por sus hijos, pequeños aún, que no merecían perder a su madre también. Le explicó que desde entonces trabajaba en un centro que ayudaba adolescentes en riesgo social; y le dijo que dada su experiencia como policía, sería una buena adición a su pequeño grupo de trabajo. La paga no era de lo mejor y se invertían muchas horas, pero la satisfacción de hacer un cambio efectivo en la vida de los muchachos, valía la pena el esfuerzo. Lisbon aceptó de inmediato. Llevaba ya un tiempo en Detroit, prácticamente vivía de sus ahorros y necesitaba hacer algo; si además aquello significaba transformar la vida de alguien más y olvidarse de la propia-sin rumbo ni salvación posible-mucho mejor.

Los siguientes años, el centro y los chicos, fueron quienes le permitieron seguir adelante. Cada vez el tema de Red John, Jane y el equipo parecían lejanos; poco a poco sumiéndose en la niebla que cubre siempre el pasado. No les olvidaba, claro que no. A ninguno de ellos. Pero por lo menos ya era capaz de mirar adelante sin sentir el dolor que oprimía su pecho cada vez que recordaba su antigua vida.

Todo aquello cambió cuando dos años atrás, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y al darse la vuelta se encontró con una Van Pelt mucho más madura y sonriente de lo que recordaba; pero no esa sonrisa tonta que por tantos años tuvo, sino una más reposada y que demostraba felicidad. Aquel encuentro, con alguien tan querido de un pasado que ella se empeñaba en ignorar, trajo consigo una seguidilla de eventos. En primer lugar, hizo que resurgieran sus sentimientos de añoranza y tristeza, del miedo a saber lo que ellos pensarían. Y también, el inexplicable deseo de sincerarse, hablar sobre todo lo pasado con Red John y quitarse, aunque fuese en una ínfima parte, todo el peso que llevaba en sus hombros. Así lo hizo. Abrió su corazón a Grace Van Pelt como nunca, ni siquiera con Jane, lo había hecho. Aunque se guardó para sí los detalles escabrosos, le contó lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja comprendiera la magnitud del sacrificio hecho.

Cuando aquella vez la dejó, en una de las tantas calles de Detroit, le hizo prometer que no diría nada. Todo lo que le confesó debía ser un secreto, pues era demasiado terrible para que alguien más lo supiese. En el momento en que dobló la esquina y desapareció de la vida-según ella creía- de Grace Van Pelt una vez más, se sintió perdida y sola, todo lo que había estado reprimiendo por años afloró nuevamente. Pero no dio marcha atrás, estaba segura que era lo mejor. Con lo que no contaba, era que la pelirroja no estuviese de acuerdo con ella. Según le confesó Grace tiempo después, estuvo por días debatiéndose entre callarse tal como le había prometido, o contarle a alguien la verdad. El que Rigsby la notase triste y le preguntara el por qué, fue el detonante para decidirse por la segunda opción. Luego Rigsby se lo contó a Cho y los tres fueron con Hightower para confirmar la historia. La agente superior no tardó, al ver que ellos ya estaban enterados prácticamente de todo, en corroborarlo. Un poco de sus habilidades investigativas hizo el resto, y muy pronto, por lo menos Cho y Rigsby, conocían hasta el más mínimo detalle de la muerte de Red John. El próximo paso fue encontrarse una mañana de martes, a Cho en el centro donde ella trabajaba, mirándola con la misma inexpresividad de siempre. Aquel día y por segunda vez en poco meses, contó una verdad que siempre creyó nunca diría a nadie. El agente la escuchó en silencio, sin emitir ni siquiera un sonido. Cuando ella terminó el relato-esta vez con los detalles escabrosos-él la miró, le dijo que la hubiese ayudado si ella lo pedía y luego la invitó a un café. Lisbon agradeció infinitamente aquella comprensión que sólo el asiático podía darle sin decir nada más que un par de frases. El resto del día lo pasaron caminando casi siempre en silencio; apenas si una o dos palabras por parte de él, pero que siempre lograban hacerle sentir extrañamente comprendida y aliviada.

Luego de dos días en los que Cho estuvo en Detroit y cuando se despedían en el aeropuerto, el hombre se acercó a ella y, en un acto que jamás pensó podría venir de parte de él, la abrazó. Fueron apenas unos segundos, acompañados por tres palabras dichas con calidez en su oído: _"puedes contar conmigo"_. Para ella significaron un vuelco total en su vida. Pasó de sentirse sola a recuperar a parte de aquellos que consideraba su familia y tanto había añorado durante todos esos años.

Desde entonces, aunque separados por la distancia geográfica, retomó aquella relación de amistad con ellos. Los llamados telefónicos, las fotografías, las anécdotas y los relatos sobre algún caso que el equipo estuviera resolviendo, comenzaron a formar parte del día a día de Lisbon. Volvió a sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, era capaz de disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y el futuro ya no le parecía monótono y sin esperanza. Comenzó a formar planes, a interesarse de verdad en todo lo que podía hacer por ella misma, por evitar que su vida se volviese una repetición de eventos sin sentido. Sólo una pequeña espina permanecía en su corazón: Jane. Él seguía sin saber nada de lo ocurrido. Les había pedido-más bien rogado-que no le dijesen nada. Aquel deseo se debía en gran parte al miedo que sentía por su reacción. Le conocía más de lo que el consultor imaginaba y estaba segura que nunca le perdonaría por haber tomado lo que a su juicio, era su derecho. Esto no impedía que de vez en cuando, le preguntara a Grace sobre él. El saberlo tranquilo, incluso que en algunos momentos fuera feliz, le alegraba. Podía decir que esas noticias eran las que evitaban que se arrepintiera de su decisión y le entregaban la calma necesaria para seguir adelante.

No obstante, su tranquilidad no era total. Cada vez que conversaba con la pelirroja, en algún momento la ex novata deslizaba algo sobre decirle la verdad a Jane. No lo decía abiertamente, pero Lisbon descubría siempre en medio de una frase o en la entonación de su voz, algún intento de su parte en pos de aquel deseo. Ella de la misma forma, los frenaba todos. Pero no estaba segura de si podría evitar por siempre el que Grace no le revelase nada a Jane. Estaba demasiado lejos como para imponer su influencia, o para hacerle ver cuánto le mortificaba el siquiera sopesar la posibilidad de que el consultor se enterara de todo. Después de algunos días cavilando sobre el asunto se convenció que nada podía hacer y por lo tanto, no valía la pena que se angustiara con algo que no estaba segura si pasaría o no. Esperaba, por supuesto, que Grace entrara en razón y se quedase callada. Sobre todo después de las últimas noticias sobre Jane. El torcer las cosas sólo traería sufrimiento y confusión a personas que no lo merecían.

Los días pasaron, y según ella creyó, Van Pelt había desistido en su intento por revelar la verdad. No volvió a descubrir intenciones disfrazadas en ninguna de sus conversaciones y poco a poco, la tranquilidad volvió a su vida. Eso hasta aquella noche. Frente a ella, agazapado en la oscuridad del pasillo al lado de la puerta de su apartamento, se encontraba la única persona que jamás pensó regresaría a su vida. Patrick Jane. Al principio creyó que estaba alucinando y que sería alguien más, pero cuando se acercó y él se levantó, la verdad fue innegable. Era él. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, en la que apenas se adivinaban sus facciones, pero su traje de tres piezas, su postura e incluso, la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza; eran inconfundibles. Era él y nadie más que él. En el momento en que su cerebro procesó la magnitud de la sorpresa, sólo fue capaz de pronunciar el nombre de Grace.

-Sé que han pasado años, mí _querida_ Lisbon-torció la boca en una mueca-pero creo que no he cambiado al punto de volverme pelirrojo como para que me confundas con Van Pelt.

El sarcasmo con el que pronunció el "querida", no pasó inadvertido para Lisbon; y consiguió herirla más de lo que ella hubiese querido. Sintió la rabia bullir en su interior, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para calmarse y no mostrar el más mínimo signo de daño.

-¿No dices nada?-le preguntó, utilizando una vez más el sarcasmo al dirigirse a ella-después de tantos años sin vernos, lo mínimo que esperaba era un "hola Jane, cómo estás, qué es de tu vida…"-imitó la voz de una mujer-o algo por el estilo…pero bueno…

-¿Qué haces aquí Jane?-le preguntó, una vez que pudo lograr transmitir cierta sensación de calma a su voz.

Jane rió sin ganas.

-Creo que no estamos para preguntas retóricas, Lisbon. Sabes perfectamente, desde el momento en que me viste y pronunciaste el nombre de la encantadora Grace, por lo que estoy aquí. Lo que yo quiero saber-porque creo que es mi turno preguntar-es si tendremos esta conversación en el pasillo, o serás tan amable de invitarme dentro y me ofrecerás una taza de té. Quizás soy demasiado optimista en este punto, pero dados los acontecimientos de los últimos años y de los cuales yo he permanecido en la más absoluta ignorancia, creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco-sonrió ampliamente, aquella vieja sonrisa que ella conocía tan bien llena de cinismo y falsedad y quizás un poco de amargura- una taza de té y una maldita explicación.

-oooooo-


	5. Capítulo 4: Just on reason

**Disclaimer: **Sí, no es mío.

**A/N:** Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde el capítulo 3, y lo siento por eso. Fueron meses difíciles, y la verdad ciertos eventos me quitaron algo las ganas de tan siquiera revisar este fic. Repito, lo siento mucho, pues es una falta de respeto para quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Prometo solemnemente que no me demoraré tanto, aunque no prometo actualizar pronto, pues el trabajo está a punto de volverse loco, llegan las vacaciones y con eso la pobre de mi reemplazando .

Comentarios, críticas, bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por pasarse y leer.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where I'm at<em>  
><em>I'm standing at the back<em>  
><em>And I'm tired of waiting<em>  
><em>Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.<em>

_I shot for the sky_  
><em>I'm stuck on the ground<em>  
><em>So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down<em>  
><em>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?<em>  
><em>Never know why it's coming down, down, down.<em>

_Not ready to let go_  
><em>Cause then I'd never know<em>  
><em>That I could be missing<em>  
><em>I'm missing way too much<em>  
><em>So when do I give up what I've been wishing for<em>

_I shot for the sky_  
><em>I'm stuck on the ground<em>  
><em>So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down<em>  
><em>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?<em>  
><em>Never know why it's coming down, down, down.<em>  
><em>Oh I'm going down, down, down<em>  
><em>Can't find another way around<em>  
><em>And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.<em>

_I shot for the sky_  
><em>I'm stuck on the ground<em>  
><em>So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down<em>  
><em>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?<em>  
><em>I never know why it's coming down, down, down.<em>  
><em>I shot for the sky<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on the ground<em>  
><em>So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down<em>  
><em>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?<em>  
><em>Oh it's coming down, down, down.<em>

_Down, Jason Walker._

* * *

><p><strong>Just one reason<br>**

De todos los posibles escenarios que imaginó luego de pronunciar las últimas palabras, Jane jamás creyó que se daría el que supuso, el menos probable de todos: Que Lisbon, sin decir nada, le dejase entrar al apartamento. Ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para pensar en replicarle, simplemente sacó la llave del bolsillo, la introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y con un gesto de su mano, le dio paso. Aquello lo descolocó por unos segundos y se preguntó, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que supo la verdad, si esta Lisbon con la que se encontraría, sería la misma que alguna vez él conoció.

Ella encendió la luz y se perdió camino a la cocina, que estaba a la derecha tras unas puertas batientes. Jane, fiel a su naturaleza, comenzó a husmear por ahí, observando todo lo que abarcaba su vista. El apartamento era pequeño: un sofá, un escritorio pegado al rincón izquierdo, algunos muebles con fotografías (las mismas con aquellos niños de cabello oscuro que él supuso correctamente que eran sus hermanos), y algunas cajas de archivo amontonadas en una esquina. Sonrió. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Lisbon volvió sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes y le entregó una a él. Jane observó con el ceño fruncido el líquido oscuro que desprendía el fuerte aroma a café negro, y le dijo.

-Sabes que no tomo café. Dudo que lo hayas…

-En esta casa sólo tengo café. Y no esperaba tu visita como para guardar un stock de té-le dijo, con algo de sarcasmo. Se arrepintió de hablarle así al momento, pero prefirió guardar silencio a disculparse. No sabía cuáles serían los derroteros que Jane tomaría a partir de ese instante, y pensó que era mejor estar a la expectativa.

Jane hizo una mueca y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro, evitando mirarla. En realidad, no sabía qué decir; la decisión de ir hasta Detroit a buscarla y pedirle una explicación, nació en un arrebato y ahora mismo, se encontraba confuso respecto a todo. Mucho más desde que ella había reaccionado de manera tan opuesta a la que él esperaba. Quizás, razonó, confiaba en que Lisbon tomara una actitud defensiva y se negase a hablar con él…aquello le habría facilitado el herirla.

-Grace…-le dijo después de un rato en tenso silencio-me contó la verdad. Por lo menos, lo que ella sabía de esa verdad…el resto, lo supe por ese amigo tuyo del FBI, que al parecer aún te estima a pesar de que casi acabas con su carrera-sonrió burlonamente-Honestamente Lisbon-mostró una de aquellas sonrisas encantadoras pero fingidas que la ex agente bien conocía-años escuchándote aquella perorata sobre que debía dejar a la justicia actuar, para que termines torturando de esa forma a Red John…-su tono se volvió sombrío al nombrar al asesino-¿sabes en lo que aquello te convierte?-no esperó a que ella respondiera y con desdén le dijo-una hipócrita.

Lisbon suspiró y cerró los ojos. Luego, caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba la taza de Jane, y dejó la suya allí.

-¿A qué viniste Jane?-le preguntó. Evitó enredarse en una pelea absurda sobre el por qué le calificaba de hipócrita o de intentar explicarle sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, cuando estaba segura que él no las entendería.

-Te lo dije, vine a pedirte una explicación-habló con frialdad-creo que me la merezco.

-¿Explicación?-Lisbon le miró, incrédula-no necesitas una explicación…ya sabes todo lo que pasó.

-Sé los hechos-contuvo las ganas de gritar que en ese momento, parecían querer explotar en su interior-lo que quiero saber es el por qué.

Ella le miró por unos segundos, queriendo descubrir las razones que movían al consultor y como siempre, falló. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento y experiencia de años como detective, jamás pudo descifrar a Jane. O por lo menos, no llegó a conocerlo como ella hubiese querido.

-¿Es necesario que te de las razones? Creo que las sabes mejor que nadie.

-No las sé…-replicó entre dientes-¿crees que hubiese venido hasta la otra punta de América para pedir explicaciones si supiera la respuesta?

-Sí…-sonrió con amargura-porque en realidad no quieres que me justifique o te diga el porqué de mis acciones. Lo que necesitas es herirme, humillarme, hacerme sentir como una piltrafa. Porque crees que es la única forma de vengarte por haberte quitado el derecho que tú creías tener de asesinar a Red John.

Él rió.

-Jamás has podido descubrir cuáles son mis motivaciones Lisbon, no intentes hacerlo ahora-metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-no pretendo nada más aparte de lo que se me negó durante estos años: la verdad.

-Esa ya la sabes, según me informaste en cuanto cruzaste aquella puerta. Y las razones, también.

-¡Maldita sea Lisbon!-comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro-¿no han pasado ya demasiados años como para que estés manteniendo este mutismo absurdo? ¡Basta de todo esto! Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me digas lo que quiero saber, nada más….-la miró con algo de desprecio-luego te dejaré que vuelvas a auto compadecerte de ti misma, como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo…-ella le miró herida-¿me lo vas a negar-rió con sorna-vives en una ciudad alejada de la gente que te quiere, incluso de tu familia, en un trabajo que probablemente no te gusta, en un apartamento frío y aún lleno de cajas…pasas los días añorando lo que tuviste y perdiste…es patético todo esto…y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que lo justificas diciendo que valió la pena…-la miró desafiante, sonriendo ampliamente, seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

Cada una de sus palabras afligió a Lisbon profundamente y bajó la vista por unos momentos, sin saber qué hacer. Mucho tenía que ver con que hasta cierto punto, sus palabras revestían algo de verdad. Pero aún así, era difícil escucharlas de su boca. No importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado, él seguía siendo importante para ella. Quizás aquella palabra no describía ni de lejos lo que Jane significaba, pero era la única que se permitía al pensar en él.

-Al final tenía razón-sonrió amargamente-no has venido sino a vengarte-se irguió completamente y, yendo hacia la puerta la abrió y le dijo-vete por favor. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que consiga mis respuestas, Lisbon-bajó el tono de su voz, recuperando el control y fingiendo calma.

-¡Que te vayas!- gritó esta vez, perdiendo la paciencia-ya sabes todo, no hay nada más que pueda decirte…¿qué pretendes, humillarme, destrozarme? No te lo permitiré…estoy harta de vivir justificando frente a todos por mis acciones, y no lo haré frente a ti…¿para qué? Ya no tiene sentido…vuelve a Sacramento, vive tu vida y deja que yo siga la mía…estaba tranquila, por fin después de todos estos años conseguí algo de paz y tú…vienes aquí a perturbarla….¿sólo para alimentar tu odio, tu ego?...-se pasó la mano por la cabeza, desesperada-tan sólo déjame en paz…y vete.

Se quedó junto a la puerta, esperando, deseando que el consultor saliera y no volviera jamás. Dolía demasiado enfrentarle de esta forma, viendo el resentimiento y la frialdad que siempre había temido encontraría en sus ojos si llegado el caso se encontraban. Era mucho peor a cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado, y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

Jane la miró durante un rato y recordó una escena casi idéntica vivida años atrás, cuando ella aún era la Lisbon que conocía. Aquello le impidió seguir insistiendo en su búsqueda por respuestas y, enfilando hacia la puerta, le dijo:

-Todos me dicen que lo hiciste por salvarme Lisbon. Que la venganza no me traería paz, ni felicidad. Nadie entiende que yo no buscaba ninguna de esas dos cosas…-la observó, su rostro sombrío no mostraba más emoción que tristeza-y de ti…sólo esperaba comprensión y compañía. La que me habías dado hasta entonces…y me traicionaste. Yo…te quería. Y luego de que te fueras del CBI, sin una explicación, sin siquiera decirme adiós...de las pistas falsas, de que me tomaras por idiota... te odié. Por muchos años te he odiado…y de un día para otro me entero que las cosas han sido diferentes, que existían hechos que no conozco. Sinceramente no sé qué sentir. Vine aquí, esperando encontrar una respuesta, algo que me guíe y me de la oportunidad de…-meneó la cabeza-tan sólo necesitaba una razón, para saber que la Lisbon que conocí-dudó un momento y luego continuó-aquella...que fue la persona más importante para mi, la única con la que me permitía algo de felicidad,sí existió.

Luego caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo un momento a su lado-ella se mantuvo mirando al frente-y salió de allí dispuesto a no volver nunca más.

-oooooo-


	6. Capítulo 5: Memory is the only paradise

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, no lo será nunca. Señores multimillonarios que quieren seguir llenándose los bolsillos, yo no hago ni un peso haciendo esto. Lo más que consigo es divertirme y robar algunas horas de sueño a mi de por sí, horario loco.

**A/N:** Como dije, no me he tardado tanto pero lo he hecho. Lo siento, pero hice mil correcciones a este capítulo, y hasta ahora, es con el que estoy más satisfecha. También, es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Poco que decir, aparte que está centrado en Jane. Jane y sus recuerdos. Creo que era necesario para que se entendiera lo que siente Jane, y quizás también, el por qué Lisbon tomó las decisiones que la han traído hasta este punto. La canción es de Nine Inch nails, aunque personalmente prefiero la versión del gran Johnny Cash. Se llama Hurt.

Debo agradecer a mis super betas, porque nunca lo hago y ya va siendo hora. Lara y Eline, (Inthesnow y Eliaca) que se dan el tiempo de leer y darme sus opiniones. Les tiro confeti chicas! :D

Comentarios, críticas bien recibidos siempre manteniendo el respeto (creo que a nadie le gusta que lo insulten).

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><em>I hurt myself today<em>

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else I am still right here_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

* * *

><p><strong>Memory is the only paradise<strong>

Jane pasó las siguientes horas acostado en la cama del motel en el que había rentado una habitación nada más llegar a la ciudad. No era para nada lo más confortable ni elegante que podría encontrar en Detroit, pero sólo necesitaba una cama y un lugar donde dejar el pequeño bolso de viaje que había llevado con él. Después de todo, no pensaba quedarse demasiado en ese lugar, sólo había venido para conseguir respuestas que al parecer, sería imposible obtener.

Nada era ya igual y aunque no se ilusionó con que lo fuera, sí tenía la esperanza de que al menos alcanzaría parte de la verdad que Lisbon seguía manteniendo en secreto y que le permitiría-por lo menos esperaba que así fuera-seguir adelante, ya con todos los hechos claros. Suspiró. ¿Realmente cambiaría en algo conseguir que ella dijese lo que él quería escuchar? Era muy probable que no, pero de todas formas, lo necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente, que aquella necesidad era en gran medida debido al egoísmo que formaba parte de su carácter, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque estaba consciente de que todo aquello, estaba hiriendo a la mujer que, como ya todo el mundo le dijo-un hecho con el que él aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo-le había dado la posibilidad de vivir la vida a plenitud, y no aquella en que sólo existía la venganza. Aún a costa de sacrificar todo lo que era importante para ella.

El apenas perceptible ruido blanco de la televisión, hizo que levantara la cabeza. Había prendido el aparato por inercia, sin prestarle atención. Debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana ya, o quizás algo más temprano. Realmente no importaba. Toda su vida, incluso antes de los horribles hechos acaecidos a su familia, había sufrido de insomnio; agravado durante la época más tormentosa de su existencia, pero por fortuna ahora había llegado a un punto de cierta normalidad; sacudido solamente por momentos como éstos, en los que las preocupaciones no le dejaban dormir ni siquiera un par de horas.

Se levantó de la cama y salió a la puerta, queriendo respirar algo del aire frío y puro de esas horas. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se quedó de frente con los ojos cerrados. Estuvo así durante unos cuantos minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos que por mucho tiempo había reprimido e intentado olvidar; pues creía que no merecía que siguiera pensando en ella y añorándola de esa forma. Pero luego de los eventos recientes, habían vuelto como una avalancha a poblar su cabeza, volviéndose imposible siquiera intentar descartarlos. Su pasado con Lisbon era mucho más que una simple amistad, aunque para todo el mundo fuera un secreto que permanecía hasta hoy. Y era de esperar, porque jamás hablaron de lo que pasaba entre ellos, ni siquiera cuando todo terminó.

¿Cuántas veces se habían encontrado en algún motel como en el que estaba ahora? Muchas, más de las que podía contar. Todo había comenzado luego de un caso sin importancia que tuvieron, pero por el que fue necesario ir hasta Santa Rosa. A pesar que la distancia era corta, Lisbon pensó que era mejor quedarse en un motel a manejar durante dos horas para ir y volver a Sacramento. Además contaban con la buena disposición de la policía local, lo que les facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

_Aquella primera noche, se encontraba en su habitación, sin poder dormir. Salió a tomar un poco de aire y descubrió que, en la alcoba de Lisbon aún estaba la luz encendida y apostó lo que fuera a que estaría revisando algunas cosas del caso. Hablar con ella siempre le relajaba lo suficiente como para al menos, poder descansar un poco. Así que, luego de dudar unos momentos, decidió golpear despacio una vez y si ella no abría la puerta , entonces volvería a su habitación y no la molestaría. Sin embargo, Lisbon no demoró ni dos segundos en abrir._

_-¿Jane? -le miró frunciendo el ceño-¿necesitas algo?_

_-Nada en especial-se rascó la cabeza y medio sonrió-no puedo dormir y salí a tomar un poco de aire...vi que tenías luz y pensé si no te molestaría hablar un rato..._

_Lisbon sonrió y dejó que pasara dentro. Tal como imaginaba, la agente estaba revisando algunos archivos del caso. Tenía desperdigados algunos papeles por sobre la cama y el pequeño escritorio que había allí, junto a un vaso de papel vacío, al lado de una cafetera igualmente vacía._

_-Con esa cantidad de café que has bebido-hizo un leve gesto hacia la cafetera- me sorprendería mucho si logras dormir al menos un minuto en los próximos tres días._

_Ella hizo una mueca, quitándole importancia y siguió revisando papeles. _

_Jane se acomodó en la cama y estuvo observándola durante algún tiempo en silencio. Le gustaba verla trabajar; era metódica, iba de un papel a otro siguiendo un orden establecido-aunque no lo pareciera por el desastre que tenía-y anotando en su portátil cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraña, también haciendo notas en post-its y pegándolas en fotografías. Por increíble que pudiera resultar, aquello le relajaba, hacía que se olvidara de cualquier cosa que ocupara su mente y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó ella, sin quitar la vista de los papeles-has estado observándome durante mucho rato sin decir palabra._

_Él sonrió-pensé que no lo habías notado._

_-Tú sabes, quizás no me fije tan minuciosamente en los detalles como tú...pero es imposible que no me de cuenta de alguien que me mira fijamente._

_-Lo siento- se incorporó un poco-es que me gusta verte trabajar...parece que tuvieras un sistema cuando estás revisando casos o haciendo papeleo sola...vas de las pruebas, a tu computadora, anotas en algún papel, y vuelves a repetir el proceso. Es...relajante._

_-Me alegro que la forma en que realizo mi trabajo, sirva para que te duermas-le dijo, fingiendo estar ofendida._

_Jane rió, sabiendo que no lo decía en serio._

_-¿No has considerado tomar pastillas para dormir?-le preguntó, el consultor notó de inmediato la preocupación en su voz-llevas demasiados años con el mismo problema. No te haría mal intentarlo y quién sabe, quizás hasta logres una noche de sueño y no tengas que tomar siestas en la oficina. _

_-Lo intenté hace unos años, pero prefiero no tomar barbitúricos, no me agrada la idea de volverme dependiente a unas pastillas._

_-mmm...-fue lo único que dijo en respuesta._

_-¿mmm? ¿eso es todo lo que dirás?_

_-¿qué más puedo decir?-el consultor enarcó una ceja, provocando que ella suspirara-te entiendo Jane, eso es todo-viendo que la mueca que se formaba en la boca del hombre significaba que no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, continuó-quizás no sea lo mismo, porque al fin y al cabo no tuviste un ejemplo como el que tuve yo...o por lo menos no lo sé. Pero siempre he tenido miedo de convertirme en mi padre. Bebo, pero hay días en que me pregunto si llegará el momento en que una cerveza o un trago de tequila de vez en cuando ya no sea suficiente y no pueda detenerme...¿me convertiré en digna hija de mi padre?-aquella última frase denotaba la amargura, tristeza y miedo que el pensar en transformarse en su progenitor le causaba._

_-Tú jamás te convertirías en él, Lisbon._

_-Eso no puedes saberlo, llevo sus genes después de todo-rebatió._

_-Y también los de tu madre-ella bajó la cabeza. Jane se acercó y le tocó ligeramente la barbilla, para lograr que le mirara a los ojos-tu padre...era un hombre débil. Era tu madre quien siempre le sostuvo, aunque quizás ni él mismo se diese cuenta. Ella era la fuerte, quien les mantenía unidos...tú eres como ella. No sé cómo fuiste con tus hermanos, sólo puedo suponer y estoy seguro que la idea que tengo es bastante cercana a lo que fue en realidad; porque te conozco el suficiente tiempo para ver lo que haces por nosotros como equipo. Nos cuidas, te preocupas aunque no lo demuestres y digas que es en el plano profesional solamente. No he visto a otro líder de equipo que sea capaz de enfrentarse a sus superiores con tal de evitar que les castiguen, incluso a costa de tu trabajo...así que puedes creerme cuando te digo esto: jamás, no importa si te bebes todo el tequila de México, te convertirás en tu padre._

_Ella miró hacia un lado, intentando evitar que la emoción que sentía en ese momento la desbordara. Jane sonrió y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para darle algo de espacio. Cuando, unos instantes después recuperó el dominio de sí misma, se acercó a él y le dijo:_

_-Gracias._

_Y lo rodeó con sus brazos. _

_Lo siguiente ninguno de los dos supo cómo pasó. En un momento él correspondió al abrazo y al siguiente, estaba buscando sus labios. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en el por qué de la nada había sentido esa necesidad de besarla. Ella tampoco frenó sus avances, al contrario, le correspondió a sus besos con fervor. Ya después de tanto tiempo, no existía una razón lógica para lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco ninguna para que pararan. Desde ese punto, el siguiente paso fue dado con una naturalidad pasmosa. Quizás, razonó luego el consultor, ambos deseaban aquel cambio hacía demasiado tiempo, aunque no se dieran cuenta. _

-ooooooooooo-

El frío de la madrugada, aunque a regañadientes, finalmente le hizo volver a entrar a su habitación, pero tomó la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y la puso frente a la ventana, para seguir admirando el cielo nocturno, mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos.

Después de aquella noche, muchas más vinieron. Siempre en un motel, jamás en el apartamento de ella o en aquel lugar donde el consultor pasaba alguna que otra noche, cuando el edificio del CBI parecía querer derrumbarse sobre él. Al principio pensó que era porque Lisbon no quería arriesgarse a que alguien de la agencia los descubriera, pero luego se dio cuenta que el motivo principal era que aún, después del grado de relación en el que se encontraban, no quería involucrarse demasiado. Lejos de molestarle, lo entendió. Él sentía de la misma manera, aunque sabía que si llegado el momento terminaban enamorándose-o admitiendo sus sentimientos en este caso- cualquier resguardo sería inútil.

A pesar de todo, poco a poco el estar juntos era tanto o más importante que el sexo. Aunque siempre aquellos encuentros comenzaban de la misma forma, luego se quedaban conversando de todo y nada. Jane llegó a contarle cosas de sus tiempos de niñez, lo difícil que fue la relación con su padre y sobre el momento en que decidió que había sido suficiente y terminó largándose y dejando atrás a la única persona que contaba como familia. Ella hizo lo propio, hablándole de su madre y de la vida en casa después de su muerte. Más de alguna noche también, terminaron mirando algún programa de televisión o discutiendo el caso que estaban llevando. A veces simplemente, no hablaban de nada. Lisbon recostaba la cabeza en su pecho y él se dedicaba a dibujar círculos en su espalda, hasta que ella caía dormida.

Esa especie de normalidad instalada entre ellos, se vio sacudida en el preciso instante en que Red John volvió a aparecer en sus vidas. Un hombre que decía ser del círculo cercano del psicópata, apareció frente a ellos, diciendo que tenía información que les permitiría capturarlo. De inmediato, la prioridad de Jane fue lograr que Alen Thornton hablara y al fin poder acabar con el asesino de su familia. Para conseguirlo, primero el CBI debía cumplir con una serie de demandas que Alen les había dictado en uno de muchos llamados telefónicos-decía que era la forma más segura de comunicarse hasta que pudieran darle lo que pedía-y ni la agencia ni el fiscal general estaban muy convencidos de que fuera muy sensato. Principalmente porque entre las peticiones se encontraba una que helaba la sangre: pedía inmunidad para cualquier crimen en el que hubiese participado con Red John. El que no fuese específico ni en la cantidad ni en la clase de crímenes cometidos-aunque por supuesto todos se imaginaban a qué género pertenecían-no ayudaba en nada a que los altos mandos accedieran. Lo peor era que Lisbon apoyaba esa decisión. Jane creyó que ella sería la única que lo secundaría intentando convencer a sus superiores, pero la agente ni siquiera estaba segura que el tal Alen fuese un informante.

Todo cambió cuando luego de una discusión, Lisbon recibió una llamada que-y aunque entonces no lo sabía-dio vuelta su mundo en 180 grados. Red John había matado al informante en un sucio motel en Kansas-la marca de la cara sonriente era prueba de ello-y gracias a eso el caso había pasado a manos del FBI. Todo su resentimiento e impotencia la descargó sobre Lisbon, a pesar de saber en su interior que no tenía culpa de nada. Se alejó, casi no la hablaba y sus encuentros se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos. La situación duró hasta que una noche recibió un llamado de la agente, pidiéndole que se encontraran en un motel al otro lado de la ciudad. Su primer impulso fue no ir, pero terminó ganando tanto su curiosidad como su ego. El que ella le llamara significaba que quería disculparse y que reconocía su error. No fue sino hasta que cruzó la puerta de la habitación donde le esperaba, que se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

_Cuando cruzó la puerta la vio sentada al borde de la cama; y advirtió por su expresión-mandíbula apretada, la tensión en el cuerpo y su mirada llena de determinación-que sus pensamientos estaban completamente desencaminados. Escondió la sorpresa que su actitud le provocó, y mostrándose frío le preguntó qué quería. Ella se levantó y sin dudarlo un momento le dijo:_

_-Se acabó. Nada más. Está claro que por la conducta que has mostrado estos últimos días, ya no podemos seguir sosteniendo...lo que sea que fuera esto-bajó la mirada un momento y luego continuó-a pesar que es obvio, quería...esclarecer todo. No hará ningún bien que nuestra relación profesional se vea afectada. Por mi parte-dio un suspiro, intentando reunir fuerzas-procuraré hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes...de todo esto._

_-¿Me estás dejando?-rió con sorna-yo pensé que lo que teníamos aquí era sólo sexo, nada más...al fin y al cabo, esto no es una relación-a pesar de su empeño, no pudo evitar que sus palabras estuviesen impresas con un dejo de amargura-nos encontramos en moteles como dos amantes; es cierto que pasamos la noche juntos, pero luego cada quien se va a su casa...y ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita como cualquier pareja normal...-la miró con cierto desprecio-y sé que a ti te van más los rollos de una noche-ella le miró atónita-¿no es lo mismo que hiciste con Mashburn? estuviste con él una noche en aquel hotel de San Francisco y luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo-sonrió con suficiencia-supongo que el sexo conmigo era mucho mejor y por eso deci..._

_La mano de Lisbon colisionando con su rostro lo detuvo. De inmediato se llevó la mano al lugar en que le había golpeado, queriendo calmar el dolor que se presentaba en oleadas de calor. Cuando la miró, ella había perdido toda compostura; apretaba los dientes y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-No te permitiré que...-tragó saliva-si quieres pensar que esto que tuvimos no tuvo ninguna importancia, allá tú. Pero no dejaré que me eches la culpa de todo a mi. Esto lo decidimos los dos. Jamás te vi quejándote ni me dijiste que querías algo más, así que no me vengas con estupideces como ésta, sólo porque no eres capaz de aceptar las cosas como son._

_-¿Y cómo son las cosas?-levantó la voz, enfurecido-¡porque jamás te vi dar un paso adelante, siempre te protegiste, nunca me permitiste conocerte más allá...!_

_-¡¿que no te permití conocerme? ¡A nadie, escúchame bien, a nadie jamás le conté tanto de mi pasado, de mis miedos y de lo que sentía como lo hice contigo Jane!...ni siquiera a mi propia familia. Y lo sabes muy bien-Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su cara-así que no trates de negarlo-sonrió con amargura-y si pretendí no involucrarme, fue porque sabía que de un momento a otro Red John volvería a aparecer y todo lo que existiera en medio entre tú y él, incluída yo, sería tirado a un lado.-cerró los ojos un momento, esperando calmarse- Siempre es así, lo he visto más veces de las que puedo contar...sencillamente no quería que me hirieras. Por desgracia-las lágrimas volvieron a brotar-no lo logré._

_Los días que siguieron a aquella conversación, Lisbon se mantuvo a distancia de él. Enviaba a cualquiera de los tres agentes del equipo con él y evitaba por todos los medios que se quedaran a solas. Jane, luego de esa última discusión, tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho y llegó a la conclusión de que hasta cierto punto tenía razón. Quería hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, pero viendo la actitud que tenía, prefirió darle espacio hasta que todo se calmara. Por desgracia, dos semanas después, Rick Swagger, el enlace del FBI y ex novio de Lisbon, llegaba al CBI para recabar cualquier información que pudiese rescatar de Red John y, al cabo de unos días, se llevaba a la agente con él._

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Jane recordaba esa época muy bien. Incluso a pesar de todos los años, rememoraba a la perfección los celos que le carcomían por dentro cuando la veía interactuar con Rick; la traición tan amarga que experimentó cuando ella se fue y ni siquiera le dijo adiós. Su imaginación tampoco le ayudaba en nada. A menudo soñaba con Lisbon en los brazos del agente, riendo, suspirando, queriéndole. Olvidándose que alguna vez estuvo con él, dejándole en el pasado como si fuese algo que podía desechar con facilidad. Fueron aquellos sentimientos los que probablemente, aumentaron el rencor que le guardó durante tanto tiempo, cuando supo que le había estado enviando pistas falsas con Rick. Porque no sólo se sintió traicionado, sino también la sensación de que se burló de él lo abrumó.

Ahora todo era distinto. Y a pesar de que el odio, la amargura y la traición habían menguado, aún permanecía la inseguridad. La misma que le llevó hasta Detroit para pedirle la respuesta de la única pregunta que jamás pudo contestar.

El alba ya despuntaba en el horizonte cuando el cansancio lo venció. Decidió tratar de dormir aunque fuesen unas horas, antes de ir al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo de la tarde de vuelta a Sacramento. No podía hacer nada si ella no quería hablar con él y pensó que lo más sensato-y lo poco que podía hacer por ella-era dejarla tranquila. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían reconstruido sus vidas, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero disfrutaban hasta cierto punto de un poco de paz. En medio de sus cavilaciones, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

Despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana, al sentir que alguien golpeaba a su puerta. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba y se tomó unos instantes para despabilarse antes de levantarse y abrir. Le tomó por sorpresa encontrarla allí, frente a él. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola, un abrigo largo, jeans y botas. Tenía ojeras, prueba de que no había dormido nada; estaba algo tensa pero su mirada mostraba determinación. A Jane le pareció que estaba viviendo una especie de deja vú y se preguntó qué hacía allí. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque Lisbon habló primero.

-¿Quisieras dar una vuelta conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Yo otra vez. Le falta poco al fic, jamás fue mi intención alargarlo hasta el cansancio. Aún eso sí, no sé si serán dos o un capítulo más...depende de si decido unir los dos que tengo en uno solo. Ya veremos.<strong>


	7. Capítulo 6: Knight in shining armor

**Disclaimer:** Ojalá fuera mío. Aunque probablemente mataría algunos personajes y haría que Lisbon le diera más seguido de puñetazos a Jane...así que mejor que sigan las cosas como están.

**A/N:** Falta poco para que esto terminen, como se darán cuenta al terminar de leer este capítulo. Agradezco a quienes comentan, ponen esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos. Saber que se toman la molestia en pasar y leer, es suficiente para mi. Muchas gracias. También a mis queridas Betas, Lara y Eline, que siempre están allí echando porras. Un besazo a las dos.

Comentarios, críticas bienvenidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><em>You're always bound to fall<em>

_there's nothing you can do_

_the weight of gravity begins_

_to pull you down again_

_so what are you to do now?_

_stuck between the hope and doubt_

_you get so close to clarity_

_makes you question everything_

_You're so far away_

_so far away from me_

_Is it starting to break_

_underneath my feet_

_You're so far away_

_Am I just out of reach?_

_We keep talking in circles_

_staring out with empty eyes_

_wanting to be known again_

_but so afraid of letting in_

_so do i leave it all to history?_

_will you ever answer me ?_

_do you still recognize my voice_

_or is it lost among the noise_

_You're so far away_

_so far away from me_

_Is it starting to break_

_underneath my feet_

_You're so far away_

_Am I just out of reach?_

_While the world unravels_

_we're kicking at shadows_

_and everyone around us_

_is making up chaos_

_oh, I cannot find you_

_I'm walking like I'm blinded_

_am I saying anything at all?_

_You're so far away_

_so far away from me_

_Is it starting to break_

_underneath my feet_

_Is it set in stone_

_could someone tell me please?_

_Am I all alone?_

_Am I just out of reach?_

* * *

><p><strong>Knight in shining armor<strong>

Llevaban cerca de veinte minutos en el auto completamente en silencio, cuando Lisbon aparcó cerca del río y le indicó que se bajara. Estaban justo frente a Belle Isle, en un hermoso parque desde el que se podía apreciar toda la belleza de la isla. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la rivera y allí, Lisbon buscó un lugar donde poder sentarse y admirar el increíble panorama.

Jane, que había permanecido mortalmente callado durante todo ese tiempo, comenzaba a impacientarse. Luchaba contra su propia curiosidad, movido por las ganas que tenía de darle espacio y algo de tranquilidad. Toda una noche de reflexiones y recuerdos, pudieron lograr que aclarara su mente y hasta cierto punto, conciliara los sentimientos que le profesaba, tanto el odio como el amor. Sin embargo, el que no cruzaran palabra alguna conseguía ponerlo nervioso e inseguro sobre lo que vendría cuando Lisbon por fin hablara. Por suerte para él, la ex-agente no prolongó aquella especie de tortura en la que se estaba hundiendo.

-Allí-Jane siguió con la mirada al punto al que Lisbon apuntaba-estábamos Grace y yo cuando le conté sobre...-clavó sus ojos durante un segundo, lo suficiente como para que él entendiera a quién se refería-no le di los detalles escabrosos, sólo una pincelada general de lo que pasó...pero fue suficiente para destrozarla-apretó los puños con fuerza-me di cuenta de ello, cuando le dije que yo fui quien acabó con Red John. Lo pude ver en sus ojos...el horror, la tristeza. Pero no pude detenerme. Necesitaba sacar todo afuera, y ella estaba allí, dispuesta a escucharme. Me comporté como una egoísta, eso es seguro. En ningún momento me detuve a pensar en el dolor que podría causarle-suspiró amargamente-hubiese sido muy fácil mentirle, decir que sólo estaba de paso, que mi trabajo en el FBI era muy bueno y que era feliz. En cambio, terminé cargando un peso en sus hombros que nunca mereció llevar.

Jane prefirió no decir nada. Sentía cierta necesidad de reconfortarla y explicarle que era normal que hubiese querido compartir todo lo que le abrumaba con alguien; pero no quería mentirle. Aunque entendía el que ella le contara a Van Pelt, estaba de acuerdo en que no era ni el momento ni la persona correcta. Luego de su vuelta de Detroit, Jane recordaba haber visto a la pelirroja muy triste y angustiada. La única razón por la que no le preguntó qué le pasaba, es porque Rigsby le pidió que no lo hiciera. Jamás hacía caso de advertencias o consejos, pero esa vez lo hizo. Quizás era una de las pocas veces que no debió hacerlo.

-Grace es muy buena, nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, a pesar de que le causé tanto dolor. Al contrario, ha hecho todo lo que está en su poder para mantener el contacto y también, ha logrado borrar mucha de la pena que sentía hasta el momento en que nos encontramos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, también me di cuenta de una cosa: sería imposible que ella mantuviera su promesa. Sabía que tarde o temprano, les diría a los chicos y-le miró a los ojos-eventualmente, a ti.

-Y le estoy agradecido por ello-intervino Jane-he vivido muchos años en una mentira Lisbon; y por lo mismo he acumulado rencor y rabia que...-intentó buscar las palabras precisas-no debería haber sentido nunca. O quizás sí pero por las razones correctas.

-Sé que te sientes culpable y engañado-le dijo ella-lo primero porque piensas que debías detenerme, y lo segundo...

-Eres la única persona en la que confié plenamente alguna vez. Y tú traicionaste esa confianza en el momento en que decidiste llevar a cabo una venganza que no te correspondía-se giró, quedando casi de frente a ella-era yo quien debía acabar con Red John, no tú...y bien sabes que estaba dispuesto a morir o ir a la cárcel si era necesario hacerlo.

-Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a verte en ninguno de esos lugares.-ella se giró también-¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación luego del caso en que Red John y Hardy secuestraron a las gemelas?-él asintió-cuando volvimos a Sacramento, luego de todo lo que pasó durante esa noche, no pude dormir durante dos o tres días...no hacía más que darle vuelta a tus palabras, a la forma en que me dijiste que en realidad no te importaba morir si en el proceso capturábamos a Red John.

-Lo decía en serio.

-Lo sé, por eso tomé la decisión de ayudarte. Dejaría que lo atraparas, y si era necesario...que acabaras con él. Eras mi amigo y no te abandonaría aunque no estuviese de acuerdo en la forma, pero sentía que era lo que debías hacer si querías seguir adelante.-sonrió-Tampoco negaré que tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo te arrepentirías de tu decisión y que a pesar de no abandonar la búsqueda no tomarías la venganza en tus manos. Por supuesto era sólo una ilusión que había creado en mi cabeza para no aceptar que estabas determinado a llevar a cabo tus planes.

-El proteger a los demás es una cualidad innata en ti-sonrió un poco-pero a veces llegas a ser hasta ingenua creyendo que debes proteger a todo el mundo-desvió la mirada a Belle Isle-no debías protegerme a mí. Las consecuencias de mis actos siempre estuvieron muy claras y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas.

-Y yo, como ya te he dicho, lo sabía...

-¿Entonces por qué decidiste ir tú tras Red John?-volvió a fijar la vista en ella y, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, ella fue quien apartó la mirada y la clavó en Belle Isle.

-Una vez, me dijiste que era parecida a mi madre, no a mi padre...¿recuerdas?- él asintió, pensando en la coincidencia que se daba, puesto que la noche pasada había estado rememorando aquella charla y todo referente a lo que pasó entre ellos-ella...también era muy protectora con su familia y amigos. Incluso con la gente que no conocía. Más de alguna vez llegó preocupada a casa por algún caso en el hospital que tocaba su corazón. Sin embargo, tenía ciertos límites que no traspasaba. Si veía que ya no podía hacer nada, o que la gente rechazaba su ayuda, lo dejaba y seguía adelante. Pero por nosotros o mi padre hubiese hecho todo, hasta lo imposible si alguno de nosotros estábamos en peligro o incluso, para librarnos de algo en lo que nos viésemos involucrado.

La mujer se levantó de la banca y caminó unos pasos al frente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó.

-Estoy segura que te preguntas qué tiene que ver todo esto con el tema de Red John, pero ya entenderás por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

-No lo dudé ni un instante-ella volteó y le sonrió.

-Mamá solía contarme una historia, a la que, por mucho tiempo, no le di el verdadero sentido que tenía, sólo sabía que me ponía triste. Era sobre un pueblo atormentado por un demonio con forma de dragón que solía comerse a los aldeanos y al ganado, incendiar sus casas y en fin...no les dejaba vivir en paz. Tampoco podían salir de allí, pues la cueva donde se escondía el demonio, estaba justo a un lado del único camino que existía. La gente no sabía qué hacer, pues el matar al demonio también suponía que una maldición caería sobre quien tomara el riesgo; por lo que estaban resignados a que algún día, el demonio terminaría con todos ellos. Menos un joven, que secretamente y gracias a un viejo del pueblo, estaba aprendiendo técnicas de combate y a manejar la espada. Era determinado, audaz y valiente. Sufría al ver a la gente del pueblo vivir aterrorizada; y a su familia y amigos que poco a poco desaparecían por causa del demonio. Hasta que un día, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, se puso una vieja armadura, tomó la espada que durante meses estuvo forjando en secreto, y fue al encuentro del dragón. Fue una lucha terrible que duró días...pero al final, casi cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas, en un último impulso, fue capaz de atravesar el corazón del dragón y acabar con él para siempre. Él, dando una última mirada hacia el pueblo que ahora era libre, dio media vuelta y se fue, para nunca volver.

Hizo una pausa cuando una pareja de jóvenes pasó muy cerca de ellos, riendo y jugueteando.

-Jamás entendí el por qué él, en vez de volver a su pueblo para ser recibido como un héroe, prefirió irse. Y un día, cuando tenía alrededor de once años, le pregunté a mi madre. Ella tomó el libro donde estaba el cuento, y me mostró la ilustración donde se veía al caballero, con el cuerpo del demonio a su lado muerto y él cubierto de sangre; y me dijo:

"_mira Reese, observa bien. El caballero está cubierto de la sangre del demonio...¿aquello no te dice nada?" _al negar yo, continuó_. "Es una metáfora, la sangre no es más que una representación de en quien se ha convertido el caballero...no puedes matar a un demonio sin convertirte en uno. Esa era la maldición que pendía sobre aquel que se atreviera a hacerlo, y por eso la gente del pueblo no hacía nada. Sólo una persona que, a pesar del destino al que estaba condenado, prefiriera proteger a la gente que amaba; podría enfrentarse al dragón y aceptar el peso de él mismo convertirse en la abominación que había derrotado"._

-Luego de ese día y por mucho tiempo, sobre todo después de la muerte de mi madre y todo lo que sucedió con mi padre, me pregunté si sería capaz de hacer un sacrificio tan enorme como el del caballero. Pero aquel sentimiento quedó olvidado en algún lugar de mis recuerdos...hasta que te conocí, nos hicimos amigos y luego...amantes-podía sentir la mirada de él, que permanecía sentado en la banca, clavada en ella-aquella historia, sus implicaciones comenzaron a tomar una fuerza inusitada; y de nuevo comencé a preguntarme si sería capaz de hacer un sacrificio tan grande. La respuesta llegó cuando me di cuenta que tu obsesión por Red John estaba llegando a niveles más que peligrosos y que estabas cayendo al fondo de un pozo negro del que no podrías escapar. Tomé la decisión de, si era necesario, acabar con el asesino con mis propias manos. No sabía como, pues fue mucho antes del informante, de Rick y del FBI. Digamos que el que ellos aparecieran fue un golpe de suerte y tomé la oportunidad que se presentó frente a mi para llevar a cabo mis planes.

-Lisbon...-pronunció su nombre con voz ahogada, sin saber qué más decir.

-Esa es tu respuesta. Lo hice porque te amaba...-volteó, mirándolo de frente-probablemente piensas y con mucha razón, que no es justificación para lo que hice. Pero es la única que tengo. Sé que suena hasta estúpido, pero sentía que era lo único que podía hacer por ti...librarte del peso tan enorme que significaba acabar con Red John a sangre fría. ¿Tú lo sabías no? cuando matas a un demonio...te conviertes en uno. Y no podía soportar la idea de que, luego de todo por lo que pasaste, te transformaras en lo que abominabas. Y sólo podía hacerlo de esta forma. No es un sacrificio-le dijo, intentando traspasar toda la seguridad de la que era capaz, para contestar una pregunta que no había brotado de sus labios pero sabía que estaba en la mente del consultor-no lo es y nunca lo ha sido. Al contrario, me siento tranquila pensando que he podido hacer algo por ti. Vales la pena Jane, incluso cuando tú piensas lo contrario y que no mereces nada...sí lo mereces. Sólo espero que algún día lo comprendas y puedas ser feliz.

Volvió a voltearse, para que él no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Lo último que quería era que Jane pensara que utilizaba el llanto como arma para lograr su perdón; así que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para poder recobrar la serenidad y poder volver a mirarle a los ojos. De pronto, sintió cómo la mano de él se posaba sobre su hombro y lo apretaba ligeramente, en señal de que comprendía. Lisbon entonces rompió a llorar con fuerza, sin poder contenerse.él siguió acariciando su hombro-apenas unos ligeros toques, pero que le entregaban más calidez de la que había sentido en años-y así permaneció hasta que logró calmarse. Ambos volvieron a sentarse y estuvieron sin hablar durante mucho tiempo. El silencio era lo que necesitaban para poder lidiar con todo lo pasado en el transcurso de aquellas horas.

Ya estaba por caer la noche cuando Jane se levantó. Belle Isle estaba totalmente iluminada, su reflejo en el agua rodeaba el lugar de cierta melancolía, que parecía embellecerla aún más. El consultor se giró para mirar a Lisbon, que permanecía con la mirada perdida en un lugar indeterminado, probablemente pensando en todo lo sucedido.

-No hemos comido nada en todo el día-ella le miró por primera vez desde que habían hablado-creo que es tiempo de buscar algún restaurante, porque si sigo aquí, tendrás que cargarme hasta el auto para llevarme al hospital, porque moriré de inanición.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y meneó la cabeza. A Jane le pareció que era la primera sonrisa genuina y producto de la tranquilidad-pues no podía decir que fuera felicidad- que veía en ella.

Caminaron hasta el auto, ella le dijo que conocía un lugar donde había buena comida que quizás le gustase, y ya cuando iban rumbo al lugar, le contó sobre la labor que realizaba en el centro juvenil donde trabajaba. Parecía todo tan normal, como si hubiesen vuelto a aquellos tiempos en los que viajaban juntos y conversaban de nada en especial. Pero al mismo tiempo, todo era diferente. Ellos eran distintos y las circunstancias también. Sus vidas ya no iban por el mismo camino, y eso a Jane le dolía; porque se daba cuenta que nada podría hacer para cambiarlo.

Llegaron veinte minutos después al restaurante; era un lugar pequeño pero por su fachada, podía ver que era acogedor. Lisbon le miró, buscando su aprobación y él asintió. Cuando ella iba a comenzar su camino hacia el restaurante, él, en un movimiento inesperado, la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

-Creo que jamás llegaré a comprender totalmente el por qué lo hiciste; y tampoco intentaré hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que te perdono-ella intentó hablar pero él puso la mano libre contra sus labios-no me malentiendas, te perdono el que no me hayas dicho nada, que hayas permitido que te odiara durante tanto tiempo...de lo otro, no tengo nada que perdonar. Y quiero que sepas también-tragó saliva-que independiente de lo que mis acciones dijeron en un momento dado, sí te amaba. Aún hoy...-la emoción embargaba su voz-después de tanto tiempo...y aunque intenté no...-le miró profundamente-pero...

-Vamos por caminos diferentes...lo sé-suspiró con fuerza y trató de mostrarse alegre-sé que has tenido alguna relación y que estás intentando reconstruir tu vida, Grace me lo contó. Y está bien que sea así, es una de las cosas que he deseado más que nada. Que seas feliz...-apartó un momento la mirada de él, que seguía sosteniendo su mano-me gustaría creer que tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices juntos...pero han pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiado tiempo y ahora ya...

-Parece que nuestro tiempo se ha ido-terminó la frase con amargura. Ella asintió y se quedaron durante unos momentos allí, mirándose fijamente-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Lisbon se acercó a él y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

-Entrar a ese restaurante y comer. Luego...seguir adelante.

-oooooo-

**A/N: **De nuevo yo. Sólo quería acotar un par de cosillas. No, la historia del caballero no ha nacido del capítulo 4x11 y la conversación del final con Jane. Es más, cuando comencé a escribir "Innocence..." tenía ya en mente esa historia. Tampoco es original, sino que la he "robado" de un animé que se llama "Detective Conan". Claro que en ese caso era un cuadro representando al demonio y al caballero, y se quedó grabado para siempre en mi memoria. Han pasado por lo menos 14 años desde que vi ese episodio, así que comprenderán qué gran impresión dejó en mi. Pero supongo que eso no es lo importante. De todas formas, sí me sorprendió cuando Jane le dice a Darcy que no puedes perseguir a un monstruo sin convertirte en uno. Fue como una afirmación a lo que pienso se está convirtiendo Jane...

Anyway...respecto a la última parte, es lo que siempre he tenido en mente para el fic. Lo siento, pero será que no creo que uno necesariamente deba ser feliz con la persona que amas...a veces las circunstancias y nuestras decisiones nos llevan por otro camino. Pero eso no es impedimento para ser feliz, al fin y al cabo, siempre debemos mirar hacia adelante. En algún momento, habrá algo que nos saque una sonrisa y nos llene el corazón de alegría.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y por aguantar mis filosofadas.


	8. Capítulo 7: Maybe in another time

**Disclaimer: **Sigo sin poseerlo, sino estaría escribiendo guiones y no mirando mi calendario para ver que mis vacaciones terminan en una semana y media y debo volver al infierno.

**A/N:** Este es el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos. Sobre todo, a quienes comentan como anónimos, porque no tengo posibilidad de responderles a través del sitio. Ha sido un placer escribir esta secuela, si bien me he demorado lo mío posteando, pero creo (mejor dicho cruzo los dedos) que hice poquitín justicia al fic original. La canción es de The Fray y se llama Vienna. Concebí esta secuela, justamente por esta canción, así que como comprenderán, ya sabía para dónde iba el fic.

También quiero agradecer a Lara, por su apoyo y andar siempre preguntando (y presionando) por los capítulos, y por darse el tiempo de betearlo. This is for you girl :D. También a Eline, que ha beteado capítulos también de este fic, aunque últimamente está ocupadísima, pero también agradezco su apoyo. Un beso a ambas, ¡son tremendas amigas!

Y al resto, comentarios y críticas bien recibidas. Siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe in another time, maybe in another life.<strong>

_The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in_

_We smile for the casual closure capturing_

_There goes the downpour_

_Here goes my fare thee well_

_There's really no way to reach me _

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

_Only so many words that we can say_

_Spoken upon long-distance melody_

_This is my hello_

_This is my goodness_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again_

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy_

_This is the distance _

_And this is my game face_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_Is there really no way to reach me?_

_Am I already..._

_So this is your maverick_

_This is Vienna_

Terminó de recoger las pocas cosas que había traído y observó su reloj. Faltaban tres horas para que su avión partiera y quería llegar antes de lo necesario al aeropuerto para poder beber un té y comer algo en una de las cafeterías del lugar. Miró por la ventana, el sol aún no tenía intenciones de aparecer; y la luna se escondía detrás de densos nubarrones grises, que daban un aspecto triste a la ciudad.

-¿Quieres que vaya a recepción a pagar por la habitación?- La voz de Lisbon, que estaba apoyada contra la puerta mirándole con atención, lo sacó de sus pensamientos-así puedes terminar de recoger tus cosas antes que el taxi llegue. Debería estar aquí en...-observó su reloj-cinco minutos.

El consultor volvió su atención a ella y sonrió. Luego de cenar en el restaurante, habían estado hablando de todo y nada, de la pequeña Meg; de Annabeth, la sobrina de Lisbon-que al final optó por dejar de lado las armas y a los policías y se concentraba en su idea de estudiar medicina-hasta cosas tan variadas y sin importancia como casos que Jane había resuelto últimamente y cómo era la dinámica del equipo con Cho al mando y la nueva agente que les asignaron cuando Grace fue transferida a otra unidad, luego de casarse con Rigsby. Nada remotamente cercano a la conversación que tuvieron en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Era demasiado penoso retomar un tema que no tenía más solución que la descubierta en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, eso ya está resuelto-ella enarcó una ceja-ya he pagado ayer por la mañana hasta hoy, así que sólo debo dejar las llaves y estaré listo para partir.

Lisbon asintió.

-Dile a Grace que intentaré ir este verano a Sacramento, si ella está de acuerdo, para que pueda bautizar a Meg. Ha estado insistiendo mucho sobre eso y haciéndome sentir culpable desde que nació la niña porque me negaba a ir-el consultor rió-supongo que se pondrá feliz ahora y dejará de molestar.

Podría perfectamente llamarla para decírselo, eso ambos lo sabían. Pero el que Jane entregase el mensaje, era una buena forma de hacerle ver a la pelirroja que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos y ya no existían odios o resentimientos; por lo menos no tan grandes como para no poder estar en el mismo lugar y la misma ciudad. Jane aún conservaba ciertos sentimientos que debía conciliar, y eso llevaría algún tiempo; pero sabía que los superaría. En ella…quizás lo más importante era el hecho de volver a estar presente en la vida de las personas que le querían y que de una u otra forma, abandonó.

Jane tomó el bolso y las llaves, Lisbon abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y siguió rumbo a la recepción del motel. El consultor se reunió con ella un minuto después, entregó las llaves y salieron a la calle en silencio, a esperar el taxi.

-Podrías haber esperado allí-señaló con el dedo hacia la oficina donde el recepcionista cabeceaba frente al televisor-Los taxis entran a estos lugares ¿sabes?

Se encogió de hombros-no me sentía con ganas de esperar ni siquiera un minuto y observar a ese pobre tipo cómo intenta no quedarse dormido frente a la clientela-ella sonrió-hubiese sido muy difícil frenar mis ganas de burlarme de él.

Lisbon meneó la cabeza, pero parecía divertida con la situación. Era agradable ver que Jane no había cambiado mucho; aunque sí compadecía al pobre Cho, que seguramente tenía momentos difíciles intentando controlar al consultor.

Vieron el taxi doblar la esquina y se quedaron en silencio. Cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, el chofer le preguntó si era Patrick Jane y una vez el aludido contestó afirmativamente, salió del auto para ayudarle con su equipaje. Unos segundos después, estaba de nuevo dentro del coche esperando a que Jane subiera para poder partir.

El consultor siempre había odiado las despedidas, porque consideraba que las frases hechas no eran sinceras y porque cada vez que intentaba expresar lo que su corazón sentía, terminaba recurriendo a una de ellas. Ahora, frente a Lisbon, aquella ineptitud para hablar con sinceridad cuando era sobre sentimientos, se volvía latente. La desolación lo embargaba, porque a pesar de que estaba seguro esa no sería la última vez que la vería, sabía a ciencia cierta-y ella también lo entendía-que en cuanto él subiera a ese taxi toda posibilidad y esperanza de intentar reconstruir una relación, de darse una oportunidad y tratar de ser felices juntos, se esfumaría. Y sí, comprendía las razones del por qué lo suyo no podía ser, pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo. Era aquella que vivía en la época corta pero intensa en que llegó a conocerla más que nadie en el mundo y descubrió todo lo que podía dar de sí Teresa Lisbon; y lo que él mismo podía entregar, cuando pensaba que su capacidad de amar había muerto aquella noche fatídica con su hija y su esposa.

-Jane…-Lisbon se acercó y tomó su mano entre las de ella-No-él iba a replicar, pero Lisbon no le dejó-No. Deja de pensar en los _"¿y si…?"_ Y concéntrate en lo que tienes por delante. Ya dijimos todo lo que debíamos respecto a nosotros. Las razones no nos las inventamos, están allí presentes. Han pasado demasiadas cosas como para siquiera soñar con la idea de que resultaría…

-Lo sé. Sólo que por un momento, me gustaría creer que aún existe esperanza para nosotros.

Ella sonrió con amargura y soltó su mano. El frío de la noche se llevó de inmediato la tibieza de su piel. Lisbon miró hacia la calle, desierta y oscura a esas horas. Cuando volvió clavar sus ojos en los de él, tenía una sonrisa en los labios que le indicó que prefería no seguir hablando del tema. Era demasiado doloroso e inútil seguir por ese camino.

-Cuando vaya a Sacramento, podemos tomarnos un café para ponernos al día-le dijo, cambiando de tema.

Él prefirió no insistir y sonriendo le contestó-me gustaría.

-Bien…-titubeó unos instantes, sin saber qué decir-no te olvides de darle mi mensaje a…

-No lo olvidaré-rodó los ojos-palacio de la memoria, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo-sonrió ampliamente-hasta luego Jane.

-Hasta luego Lisbon.

Cuando estaba a punto de subirse al taxi, algo en su interior que le decía que por lo menos en una cosa no quería arrepentirse cuando ya no hubiese vuelta atrás, hizo que se detuviera. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni por un instante, se giró hacia ella y, dando dos pasos largos la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios; con toda la pasión y la necesidad que sentía en esos momentos. Ella le respondió al instante con la misma efusividad, abrazándole y sujetándose de su chaqueta, queriendo acercarlo más a ella, como si no tuviese suficiente de él. Era la última oportunidad de demostrarse todo lo que no podían decir, aquello para lo que el tiempo se les había escurrido entre las manos, pero que en cierta forma, necesitaban permitirse una última vez. Cuando se separaron, él apoyó la frente en la de ella; manteniendo los ojos cerrados, tan sólo para sentirla por unos segundos más.

-Sé feliz Lisbon.

-Tú también.

-Lo seré...algún día.

Al segundo siguiente, estaba en el taxi ordenándole al chofer partir hacia el aeropuerto; extrañando el calor que desprendía el menudo cuerpo de la ex agente. Ni por un momento miró atrás. Quería recordarla a ella, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de su voz, y no la calle brumosa y desierta que estaba seguro-porque la conocía bien, aún después de años de estar separados, de las dudas y los resentimientos-encontraría si se atrevía a voltear.

****

**Finito.-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sí, yo otra vez. Habrá epílogo, que colgaré tan pronto tenga de vuelta de beteo. Un beso y de nuevo, gracias por leer.**


	9. Epílogo: These are the days

**Disclaimer: **Estoy horriblemente segura que no es mío.

**A/N: **Este es el epílogo. Este fic trataba sobre redención, y en el último capítulo creo que poco se vio de eso, así que era necesario mostrar lo que pasó después con Jane y Lisbon. Espero que haya cumplido con el objetivo.

Una vez más, quería darle las gracias a Lara, por betearlo y echar porras, y preguntar siempre en qué estaba el fic. Y a todos quienes leyeron, pero especialmente a quienes comentaron. Muchas gracias de verdad.

La canción es de Jamie Cullum, me encanta porque está impregnada de ese aire de sentirse bien con las decisiones, con la vida aunque no nos hayan llevado donde pensábamos y es lo que buscaba para este epílogo.

Comentarios y críticas bienvenidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

**These are the days.**

_These are the days that I've been missing_

_Give me the taste give me the joy of summer wine_

_These are the days that bring new meaning_

_I feel the stillness of the sun and I feel fine_

_Sometimes when the nights are closing early_

_I remember you and I start to smile_

_Even though now you don't want to know me_

_I get on by, and I go the extra mile_

_These are the times of love and meaning_

_Ice of the heart has melted away and found the light_

_These are the days of endless dreaming_

_Troubles of life are floating away like a bird in flight_

_These are the days_

_These are the days_

_These are the days_

_I've thought you said that love would last forever_

_Leave and that the tears would end for good_

_I told you that we get through any weather_

_Maybe that didn't work out_

_But we did the best we could_

_These are the days that I've been missing_

_Give me the taste give me the joy of summer wine_

_These are the days that bring new meaning_

_I feel the stillness of the sun and I feel fine_

_**Doce años después**_

"_Una esperanza para el futuro._

_Por muchos años, ha sido la fuerza silenciosa tras varios proyectos de ayuda a jóvenes en riesgo social, lucha__n__do por brindarle una oportunidad de superarse y creer en sí mismos. Ha derribado barreras, se ha enfrentado la burocracia que siempre parece estar presente para cortarle el paso a los buenas ideas; y cada obstáculo que se ha puesto en su camino. 'Ellos necesitan esperanza, creer en sí mismos. _No podía dejarme vencer por un par de políticos que no creían necesario invertir algo de dinero en brindarles a estos jóvenes una oportunidad. No los abandonaría por nada del mundo'. _Dice la connotada ex agente del CBI (y por algún tiempo del FBI) Teresa Lisbon; cuyo apodo en sus años con la SPD, ahora parece cobrar más fuerza y sentido: Santa Teresa, la defensora de los jóvenes sin esperanza._

_Hoy, su labor en esta ciudad, por fin tendrá el reconocimiento que merece..."_

Jane sonrió y dobló el recorte de periódico que Grace le había enviado desde Detroit, no sin antes observar la foto de Lisbon. Se veía feliz, aunque apenas sonreía. Pero sus grandes ojos verdes lo decían todo, al menos para él. "mirada honesta" murmuró, recordando la frase que Bosco-según la propia Lisbon le había contado-le dijo antes de morir. Y cuánta razón tenía.

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de aquella madrugada, cuando se subió a aquel taxi y no miró atrás, colmaron sus pensamientos. A partir de entonces, la vida y el tiempo se encargaron de mostrarle el camino a seguir. Al principio fue difícil, sus sentimientos no se conciliaban totalmente y muchas veces se preguntó si alguna vez podría ser feliz. El día del bautizo de Meg; cuando volvió a encontrarse con Lisbon y fueron después a tomarse el café prometido; se dio cuenta que la determinación de la ex agente no había hecho más que reafirmarse. Ella seguía avanzando y dejando sus demonios atrás, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida. Estaba, sin lugar a dudas, alcanzando la paz. Y él comprendió que ya no podía seguir alimentando sueños que jamás se cumplirían.

Cuando ella se fue, una nueva decisión se instaló en su cabeza. Sería feliz, tal y como le había dicho aquella madrugada en esa calle desierta de Detroit. No tenía idea cómo, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Los siguientes meses le parecía que habían sido un sueño vertiginoso. Buscó un apartamento-pues aún vivía en el motel-y se enfocó en el trabajo, intentando disfrutar también de las pequeñas alegrías que le daba la vida cotidiana. Una taza de té luego de un largo día de trabajo, la pequeña Meg y su padre sobreprotector, un par de cervezas con el equipo. Aunque no podía decir que era feliz, por lo menos estaba tranquilo.

Sin embargo, por esos meses conoció a Kate. Fue en una de las fiestas para recaudar fondos a las que Hightower le obligaba a ir de vez en cuando. Era una mujer atractiva, rubia y de ojos castaños, mirada inteligente y sonrisa siempre presente. No se encandiló con él como el resto de las mujeres; y le dejó atónito cuando descubrió uno de los trucos con el que acababa de maravillar a toda la audiencia. Se sintió atraído de inmediato por esa mujer que no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente. La invitó a salir, pero ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro. Aquello no lo desanimó,e insistió unas cuantas veces más,logrando que Kate aceptara. Todo lo que siguió fue a la velocidad de la luz. Tuvieron unas cuantas citas y terminaron viviendo juntos; y luego de algunos meses, ella le anunciaba que estaba embarazada.

Un día de abril, el médico puso en sus brazos a un niño regordete y que apenas tenía una pelusilla rubia en la cabeza, pero que lloraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir una felicidad tan plena, igual a la que experimentó cuando Charlotte nació.

El pequeño James llenó un vacío en su vida y por fin pudo decir con toda honestidad que era feliz. Incluso cuando, tres años después Kate y él se separaron. Admitía que era su culpa, pues a pesar de que al principio creía con toda certeza que la amaba, lo cierto era que jamás lo había hecho. Sentía un gran cariño por ella, pero aquel afecto era más parecido a la amistad que a otra cosa. Kate se había dado cuenta, y por algún tiempo intentó negar la realidad, en pos de darle una oportunidad a su relación. Pero su sensatez se impuso al final y decidió que ella merecía más de lo que él podía llegar a darle y que era mejor para los dos seguir por caminos separados. Por fortuna, y por el bien de su hijo, su relación con ella terminó por ser de amistad.

Lisbon por su parte, tenía una vida plena en Detroit. Por algún tiempo, luego de resolver las cosas con Jane, estuvo pensando en volver a Sacramento, pues extrañaba el sol de California y más importante aún, a la gente querida que allí se encontraba. Pero esos planes se desvanecieron el día en que conoció a Gerard. Él era abogado que solía ayudar a adolescentes en riesgo y por lo mismo, un día llegó al centro donde trabajaba Lisbon. La amistad surgió entre ellos fácilmente, tenían muchas cosas en común, desde sus ganas por ayudar a los demás, la soledad que parecían encontrar comfortable, y por último, ambos estaban lejos de la gente que querían. Gerard era de Seattle y estaba solo en Detroit, por lo que las salidas a ver una película, a cenar o tan sólo a compartir un café, se hicieron frecuentes. Poco a poco, la amistad se convirtió en amor y su relación se fue consolidando aún más, debido a los planes en común que fueron concibiendo para ayudar a los chicos del centro y en los que tanto Lisbon como Gerard ponían todo su entusiasmo.

Cuando Jane se enteró de Gerard, no pudo evitar que una parte de él se sintiera decepcionada. Se preguntó si Lisbon en verdad estaba tan enamorada de aquel hombre como decía cada vez que hablaba con Grace, o incluso con él. La respuesta la obtuvo cuando Lisbon, en una de sus visitas, llegó con Gerard para que lo conocieran. Ni siquiera tuvo que pasar por la incómoda situación de preguntarle, pues al observar la forma en que sujetaba la mano de Gerard con afecto, la sonrisa relajada en su rostro y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo miraba, no tuvo ninguna duda que decía la verdad. La tristeza le invadió en ese momento, honda y dolorosamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió una tranquilidad inusitada al saber que ella-quien sin lugar a dudas lo merecía más que nadie en el mundo- era feliz.

-¿Papá? ¿Me estás escuchando?-la voz, llena de impaciencia de James le sacó de sus pensamientos-debemos irnos ya, no quiero llegar cuando el partido esté comenzando...recuerda que soy el arquero.

Jane sonrió, dejó el recorte del periódico sobre la mesa y observó divertido cómo su hijo de diez años zapateaba ligeramente, en un claro signo de nerviosismo.

-No vamos a llegar tarde Jimmy, aún nos queda una hora- se acercó y le revolvió el cabello, consciente de cuánto le molestaba al pequeño.

-¡Papá!-se apartó de inmediato intentando arreglar el desastre que el consultor le había dejado en el cabello, causando la risa de su padre-aún queda una hora, pero debemos ir a buscar a Tom y Albert, recuerda que sus padres no pueden llevarlos y los necesitamos en el equipo. ¡Son nuestros mejores delanteros!

-Bien, bien-tomó el bolso del niño y le indicó que fuera saliendo.

Una vez instalados en el auto, Jimmy le dijo:

-Por cierto, tía Grace llamó por teléfono. Dijo que la ceremonia en honor a tía Teresa fue hermosa.

-Me imagino...-respondió, su atención puesta en el camino.

-También dijo, que se alegraba que no hubieses podido ir; porque seguro y hacías de las tuyas y terminabas arruinando la ceremonia...

Jane soltó una carcajada y Jimmy le secundó. Ambos sabían que Grace no lo decía en serio, pues había lamentado mucho que el consultor no pudiese viajar junto al niño.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando ya había recuperado la calma, la atención de Jane fue atraída hacia un costado del camino, donde un DS Citröen estaba aparcado. De inmediato sintió nostalgia de su viejo coche que unos años atrás, poco antes de nacer Jimmy, había terminado por dañarse irremediablemente.

-¿Te conté alguna vez que tuve un coche como aquel?-con un ademán le indicó el lugar donde el Citröen se encontraba-era un excelente carro, veloz y seguro...recorrí California de arriba abajo con él...

-¿Te refieres a la cafetera vieja donde tía Teresa dice que era una apuesta de vida o muerte subirse?

-¿Eso dijo Lisbon?-le miró sorprendido-esa mujer nunca supo apreciarlo como era debido...

-No te ofendas papá, pero le creo más a ella que a ti. Tienes un gusto algo extraño en autos, si no fuera porque mamá te obligó a comprar la van, estoy seguro que hubieses elegido alguna chatarra de esas que parece que se partirán en dos en cualquier momento.

Jane miró a su hijo con la boca abierta y sin saber qué responder, hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

Mucho había pasado durante esos años-Red John, la pérdida de Ángela y Charlotte, todo lo que pasó con Lisbon-...cosas de las que pensó nunca se recuperaría. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, con su hijo a un lado, llevándolo a algo tan normal como un partido de sóccer, riendo sin mayores preocupaciones.

La vida, después de todo, era buena.

**Finito.**


End file.
